


一日钟情

by MICROH2CO3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICROH2CO3/pseuds/MICROH2CO3
Summary: 黑子哲也自中学被判定为性冷淡后，发情期的痛苦随年龄的增长愈来愈严重，成为新社会人后遇到归国子女的火神大我，他是否就是可以帮黑子治愈的「命运之番」？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Type：第三人称  
> Tips：日式ABO/上班族paro  
> Attention：R18/生子有/孕期H注意

　　「哔哔哔哔哔哔——」  
　　四月的晨曦透过窗帘缝隙渗入，睡得头发凌乱的黑子哲也把手伸出被窝关掉闹钟。  
　　其实他早在闹钟响起前就已经醒了。  
　　天没亮前最黑暗的时刻，发情期提前来了。在睡梦中袭来的犯晕感令他作呕，身上裹着被子，然而从尾巴骨直至后颈却还是忍不住发寒。  
　　这个状态在半梦半醒间持续了二十分钟左右，模糊的大脑才察觉到是发情期来了，赶紧从床边的柜子拿出抑制剂吃下，躺在床上等待药效。缓到现在应该没问题了，所有不适的生理反应都已消退而去。  
　　拉开床边的窗帘，大片阳光洒进来，刺得黑子眯起眼睛，由于过去两个小时的痛苦而模糊的意识瞬间清醒许多。  
　　应该是受到晨起日光的呼唤，原本还蜷在小窝里的宠物醒了过来，从小窝里一跃而出，落在地上伸出前肢向后拉伸不大的身体，而后欢喜地跳上黑子的膝头。  
　　「汪！」  
　　黑子抚上二号的脑袋顺着脊背往下胡撸两把，气虚地说出今天的第一句话。  
　　「早安，二号。」  
　　窗外的樱花随早风从枝头落下，接着又像坐过山车那样，顺着风的轨迹往蔚蓝的春空中飞去。  
　　抱起撒娇的二号，黑子起身走到客厅，原本在卧室内明亮的光线被对面新建的高级公寓挡掉大半，导致整个客厅的亮度降低不少。之前因此困扰了好一段时间的黑子此刻无暇再去在意这件事，他放下手里的二号，替它往碗里倒好狗粮，接着开始做起准备。  
　　洗漱一番把乱翘的头发压下去，吃过早饭换下睡衣，穿上祖母送的正装，黑子翻起衣领在镜子面前艰难地打好领带。  
　　拉拉外套衣角，黑子看向镜子里的自己，终于有点大人的样子。  
　　今天要正式成为一个社会人了。  
　　过去人类为了顺应自然更好地生存，进化成如今拥有六种生理性别的物种。黑子从中学入学时接受了判别诊察，和母亲一样是个omega。历史上的omega群体因为自身性征的缘由大部分只作为生育机器存在世间，现今由于世界平权运动和抑制剂的普及，雇佣omega的公司也越来越多，虽然依旧属于少数群体，但omega除去每月定期的发情期间，也能像别的群体一样正常进行社会劳动了。  
　　黑子自思春期内第一次迎来发情期时浑身有种难以言喻的感觉外，之后每次的发情期都和中了流感的发烧一样，从体内生出的灼热感和其他omega大不相同，并不会觉得空虚想要被填满，只是像普通的发烧而已。这一点在母亲带他去医院时，医生都说十分罕见。  
　　「每次发情都没有性欲吗？」  
　　面对医生的提问，黑子点头肯定。  
　　自然界中的生物发情是为了更好地繁殖后代，人类在发情期内的不适反应都是伴随急欲的衍生物，一旦得到性交后，这些不适反应便会得到缓解进而消失。没有性爱的发情期只能靠药物来抑制不适反应，但药总是有副作用的，长期使用更是会对身体造成不可逆的负面影响，因此世界上大部分国家都是鼓励性成熟后的omega寻找伴侣，在发情期内和伴侣进行性交。  
　　「一点性欲都没有，这可真是奇怪。」  
　　做完几项检查后医生拿着报告嘀咕，无法进行诊断，医生离开去询问主任，最后得出结论。  
　　性冷淡。  
　　在这个以性征为一切的世界里，黑子哲也是一个极为罕见的性冷淡患者。  
　　「也许遇到命运之番的话，就能有所好转吧。」  
　　听了医生的话，一旁的护士也忍不住插口。  
　　「可是命运之番不是都市传说嘛。」  
　　「小概率事件，但也不是完全不可能，我的竹马在四十岁后就遇到了他的命运之番。」  
　　「真的假的！？我还是头一次听说！」  
　　医生对着黑子说。  
　　「所以，不要放弃希望，说不定什么时候你就遇到了自己的命运之番呢。」  
　　当时才十六岁的黑子觉得医生作出这种让他依靠都市传说的发言从某种层面上来说也是无奈。不过没体会过欲望的他反而认为发情期没有性欲也不是什么坏事，只是这种程度的不适反应，吃下抑制剂他就可以像beta一样无所顾虑地学习工作，难道不是好事一件吗。  
　　可今早的发情期又把黑子打回现实。  
现在才知道为什么医生说让他不要放弃希望，随着年龄的增长，黑子发情期时的不适反应越来越严重。最初只是轻微的头晕而已，循序渐进，到现在的年纪恶化成了剧烈恶心、头疼欲裂、浑身发寒的综合症，每次发情的第一天至少得服三粒效用最强的抑制剂药片才能有所好转。  
发情期间的痛苦太过剧烈，甚至还有变得更糟的可能，omega群体中因为无法忍受发情而选择自杀的新闻至今也依旧偶有报道，去年年末母亲陪着他去了趟医院，医生建议若情况继续恶化，可以尝试采用性交疗法。  
但缺乏性欲的黑子并不想和谁进行性交，平时就算是发情期间闻到alpha的信息素，他也只会觉得压迫，完全不会产生任何愉悦的感觉。除去生理因素，从心理上来说，黑子现在也没有想要进行亲密接触的对象，所以直到目前为止，他每次的发情期都是在没有性爱中靠抑制剂和特效药度过的，母亲当然也明白黑子的心情，和医生说过「会考虑」后便离开了医院，但依旧告诉他不要过分逞强。  
这一点他当然也知道，因为发情的痛苦而选择自杀，他绝对不会选择那样的结局，对黑子来说，目前没有什么比能做自己喜欢的事情更重要了，性交对象什么的，实在不行也可以选择一个信任的友人来帮助自己进行治疗，一切还没有到绝望的地步。  
　　今天是发情期的第一天，不适的生理反应会比较严重，收拾好一切的黑子再次确认带好了最强的抑制剂，拍拍二号的脑袋后走出家门，四月的太阳晴朗高照，公寓楼前的坂道上洒满樱花，凌晨的不适难受与不安如同被春风带走一样，黑子深吸一口气。  
　　吃过抑制剂就没问题了，既然能够找到喜欢的工作一定要好好干才对。  
　　这么想着的黑子鼓足劲儿向公司进发。  
　　可是事情的走向完全不对。  
　　  
　　准时到达了公司，这里的大家看上去都十分随和，社员之间的氛围也很好，上司日向课长和黑子说如果有什么不懂的可以随便问周围的前辈们。在日向的带领下，简短地和团队的成员们打过招呼后立即开始了工作。  
　　上午的工作刚开始不到两小时，不详的预感渐渐蹿上黑子的心头，拿着不懂的地方在询问时，额头上渗出细细的冷汗，这一点身旁的伊月前辈当然也注意到了。  
　　「黑子你还好吗，脸色看起来很糟，是不是生病了？」  
　　和生来压迫感强的alpha不一样，beta和omega的外貌差别并不大，除了黑子的直属上司及以上的人员，别的社员并不知道他的性征，他也并不想由于自己是omega就受到别人过多的关照。面对前辈的关心，黑子摇摇头表示没事，强忍下嘴里翻滚的酸感，第一天入职就因病早退，那也太不像话了，等下去洗手间吃下药先把今天撑过去就好。  
　　问完不懂的地方后，黑子迅速离开位置往洗手间里冲去。过了二十二岁的生日后发情期越来越不稳定，今年一直在忙就职的事情，黑子也没空去医院检查是怎么一回事，打电话问大学里同一个社团的医学生绿间，对方告诉他可能是因为近期的性信息素不稳定，才导致出现这个情况。可是没有伴侣的黑子也无法解决，只能寄希望于它自己恢复正常的状态。比较庆幸的是黑子的荷尔蒙味道一直都和他本人的存在感一样不强，加上周遭大部分人都是beta，所以并不会发觉。  
　　恶心感直接顶在喉咙上，仿佛随时都会呕出来般折磨着全身极限的忍耐力，颤抖着手拿出抑制剂的药盒，没来得及取出药片，膝盖忽然一软，黑子跌坐在洗手间的地上。眼前开始模糊，太阳穴一跳一跳的，就和有什么东西在皮肤内不停往外冲撞一样，整个脑袋热得难受，难受得眼泪都要流出来了。  
　　黑子捂着嘴，用仅剩的力量想要去够一米外的药盒。  
　　心脏也跟着绞痛起来，现在所有人都在办公室里忙着，痛苦促使黑子唯一的念头就是想要求助，可是却只能发出微弱的声音，根本没有办法。  
　　好难受好难受。  
　　就在被痛苦渐渐吞噬的时刻，一股好闻的味道包裹住他，连带鼻尖的呼吸也变得轻松。  
　　有人握住了他的手臂，隐隐约约能听见人的声音。  
　　「……喂！……没事……药！」  
　　意识恍惚间嘴里被喂了东西，那股好闻的味道也萦绕上来，味道越来越浓，盈满鼻腔顺着呼吸道进入黑子的体内，随后又沿着每条神经深入血液，所到之处都宛如活过来一般，刚刚扼制住他的痛苦全被击溃，瞬间变得十分平和。  
　　感觉过了很久，黑子从朦胧的状态里恢复过来。失焦的眼前渐渐变得清楚，一个长着奇怪眉毛的男人映入眼帘。  
　　「睁眼了！喂！你还行吗！」  
　　黑子认出来了。  
　　火神大我，他是和自己同期的社员，也是今天刚刚入职。  
　　呼吸顺通后的黑子开口想要道谢，脸颊忽然被火神伸手用不小的力度来回拍打。  
　　「醒醒啊！快醒醒啊你这家伙！」  
　　这种笨拙又无礼的救人手法导致刚从痛苦里缓过来的黑子心里瞬间冒起一股火，伸出手朝火神的下巴就是一拳。  
　　「火神君请住手。」


	2. Chapter 2

　　「哇——真是吓了我一跳。」  
　　办公室内，业务课的前辈小金井慎二捂着自己的胸口发出感叹，站在一旁的黑子和火神埋下脑袋。  
　　「我一进去就看到黑子揍火神，当然会以为他们俩在打架啊，还想着我们公司今年招了什么奇怪的新人。」  
　　因为火神的错，双颊还有巴掌印的黑子弯下腰，标准地深深鞠了一躬。  
　　「非常抱歉。」  
　　「人晕过去了难道用手拍脸叫不对吗。」  
　　土田前辈流下冷汗对火神摆摆手。  
　　「也不是那种打法啊，火神你看黑子的脸都快肿了。」  
　　那个人顺着土田的话看向黑子这边，一对红瞳十分有压迫力。  
　　「啊火神你在这里啊！」  
　　大家正围着他们时，走过来一个又高又壮的男人，脸上笑眯眯的给人很呆的印象，黑子记得日向课长介绍时他还在吃话梅糖，是业务课的课长，木吉铁平。  
　　「诶，大家怎么都聚在这里？」  
　　伊月看了黑子和火神一眼，黑子不由得紧张起来，第一天通勤就打架，这可不是什么能和上司报告的事情。  
　　「发生了一点事情，你怎么过来了？」  
　　木吉把手里抱着的箱子给火神。  
　　「这些不是我的东西吗，」火神确认过箱内的东西后眉毛扭成一团显得更奇怪了，「难道说，我被开除了？！」  
　　「哈哈哈火神你在说什么傻话，你座位上的电脑不是坏了吗，总务的人说不好修，所以让你换个位置。」  
　　木吉解释完后黑子也跟着松了口气，要是火神因为他被开除，黑子宁愿自己先辞职谢罪。  
　　「业务课那里没位置了，所以你就在文书课这里坐吧，反正都在同一楼层。」  
　　伊月从椅子上起身扫视一圈后指着黑子旁边的位子。  
　　「那火神就坐这里吧，你和黑子是同期，两个人一起正好。」  
　　「噢！」  
　　接到指示后，火神便端着自己的东西一屁股在黑子边上坐下，开始整理桌面，伊月大声催促围观的成员回去干活。  
　　「好，大家都回去工作吧，等下被相田部长抓到了又要加班了。」  
　　一听这话，围在黑子和火神边上的一群人迅速散去，办公室恢复安静的工作时间，坐在对面的同期降旗光树小声询问。  
　　「黑子没事吧？」  
　　「嗯，没事。」  
　　听到回答后降旗安心坐下继续干活，黑子身上还有在洗手间内的余悸，想到自己还没到中午就又再次发情，真是太糟糕了，体内激素这么不稳定，黑子开始思考起为了正常工作是不是应该一次性吃两粒药片，但是以那样的剂量服用副作用无疑也会变大。  
　　此时，身旁又传来那股很好闻的味道。其实这个味道从洗手间回来一直存在，只是刚才被大家围住，满脑子都在担心会不会被开除的事，味道没有那么强烈，现在黑子能够明确地意识到这个味道的存在。  
　　不用过多思考，黑子也知道这是从火神身上散发出来的。手指滚动鼠标滚轮，但眼睛根本没有盯着屏幕，而是不由自主往另一边瞥。  
　　那个发色红黑相间的男人正对着手里的文件抓耳挠腮。  
　　火神大我，是除了另外三人，今天和黑子一起入职的新社员，高大的体格和极强的压迫感，是任谁都能一眼辨认出来的alpha，早上和他一起做自我介绍时，听说是刚从美国回来的归国子女。  
　　难怪敬语说得那么差。  
　　正在心里偷偷打量时，对方宛如拥有野性的直觉一样，突然转回头来，和别人一样被黑子一如既往薄弱的存在感吓了一大跳。  
　　「呜哇！你这家伙看我干嘛！」  
　　被那双赤红的眼睛直视，黑子不禁心脏猛跳一下。  
　　「不，没事。」  
　　火神接着又埋头到手上的工作去，回过头的黑子盯着电脑屏幕不懂自己刚才为什么要紧张，因为对方是alpha吗，不对，他以前也和不少alpha相处过，在大学里还有几个alpha的友人，和那些人之间从来没有这种感觉。  
　　火神的味道存在感太过强烈，又不像普通男性喷的香水，虽然强烈，但并不刺鼻，黑子反而觉得十分好闻，非常奇妙的味道，硬要形容的话，大概是像本人一样充满野性的感觉。  
　　陡然生出一种想吃汉堡的冲动，还是芝士汉堡。真奇怪，他向来没有很喜欢吃汉堡那种食物，比起那些，他还是更喜欢祖母做的和式料理。  
　　把奇怪的想法从脑内清除出去，拿起桌上需要输入数据的文件，黑子也跟着火神埋头工作起来。第一天工作，虽然今天发生了不少事，但任务还是要好好完成的。而且不懂是由于什么原因，黑子从凌晨开始断断续续萦绕在心脏上的不安消失了，好像凌晨和上午突发得令人极度痛苦的发情期只是虚惊一场。  
　　全身恢复平时正常的状态，不如说是更好的状态，以至于到了午休时间前辈邀请他去吃饭，黑子也因为舍不得正在状态，以想把上午因突发状况失去的时间补回来为由而拒绝。  
　　不过把午饭买回来吃的火神从一大堆汉堡里拿出一个扔给他，从里面散发出来的香味可以判断出正好是黑子上午想吃的芝士汉堡。  
　　「算是上午的赔礼了。」  
　　「谢谢。」  
　　拿着那个热乎乎的汉堡，原来火神是个不错的人，但那堆汉堡的数量也实在太惊人了。不过身为社会人的黑子没有说出失礼的话，点头向对方道谢后边吃汉堡边工作，一直到下班才发现自己顺利结束了工作，上午担心的突发状况没有再度袭来。  
　　「终于下班了！」  
　　充满精神的小金井前辈在时间指向六点的那一刻嚎起来，下一秒迅速跑到黑子和火神边上，一把搂住两个人。  
　　「呐呐，大家去喝一杯吧！今天来开新人欢迎会！」  
　　跟着小金井过来的还有水户部前辈，他大概是怕黑子和火神受到困扰所以脸上也是苦恼的神情，关好机的土田问道。  
　　「诶，今天就开吗？」  
　　「现在还那么早嘛！」  
　　黑子看向楼层巨大的玻璃窗，早春时分的傍晚还没被夜幕吞噬，太阳正缓缓地在都市圈办公楼间沉沦，天空的颜色五彩斑斓。  
　　因为担心晚上还会迎来发情，本想拒绝的黑子又闻到从火神身上散发出来的味道，扭头瞅瞅还在看文件的火神，莫名之间生出「今天应该没问题了」的想法。  
　　估计是听到这边动静的日向过来了。  
　　「今天没什么工作，过段时间就得忙起来了，就照小金井说的办吧。」  
　　「太好了！」  
　　  
　　「那么，业务课和文书课的新人欢迎会现在开始！」  
　　坐在热闹的居酒屋内，日向作为靠谱的上司举着啤酒宣告过后，大家也跟着碰杯大喊。  
　　「干杯！」  
　　欢迎会开始，原本白天在公司里认真工作的大家马上变成乱七八糟的一团。  
　　「这牛排，好棒。」  
　　「伊月闭嘴，而且那不是牛排只是牛肉而已！」  
　　「啊，木吉不要一上来就夹那么多肉！」  
　　「有什么关系嘛，反正今天是公司请客，日向你也多吃点！」  
　　被日向斥责了的木吉毫不在乎，说着又夹起一大卷的肉往日向的碗里放。  
　　「呆子！这还是生的啊！」  
　　今天还有三个新社员，他们此时坐在桌子的另一头，被微醉的小金井搂住说话，土田不好意思地对黑子和火神说。  
　　「抱歉啊，才第一天就让你们看到这副乱糟糟的样子。」  
　　「不，我觉得前辈们很有趣，大家关系真好。」  
　　火神也点头附和。  
　　「哈哈你们能这样想就太好了，」土田说着拿起酒杯，「祝贺你们入职，以后请多指教。」  
　　黑子和火神也马上拿起酒杯。  
　　「是。」  
　　「噢！」  
　　火锅里的豆腐被沸水煮得不停抖动，白色的汤汁也跟着翻滚，只有男人们的聚会肉以飞快的速度减少，最主要的还是由于边上这个男人食量惊人的缘故。  
　　黑子啜呷了一口生啤，因为很在意所以默默观察火神，一直大口进食的他突然被呛到，伸手抓起手边的杯子却发现是空的，黑子试探地把手里的酒递过去。  
　　「如果火神君不介意的话。」  
　　对方的脸已经涨得通红，太阳穴上的青筋也爆出来，根本不可能介意，一把抓过黑子的杯子咕咚咕咚猛灌，以惊人的肺活量一口气喝完，放下酒杯在桌上咳起来，他忍不住上前拍打火神的后背。  
不小的咳嗽声把和土田聊天的小金井也被吸引了注意力往这边看。  
「啊火神你喝那么急干嘛。」  
好不容易帮火神把气顺平，已经喝醉的小金井扔下土田跑到他俩身边，趴在桌子上开始抱怨。  
　　「哼，小土只会说女朋友的话题，真是烦死了。」  
　　他突然这样说，黑子也不懂该怎么接话，但酒鬼是不需要接话的，因为酒精而轻飘飘的大脑思维跳跃，嘴里的话也转变得莫名其妙。  
　　「呐，火神你是alpha吧，我们公司的alpha不超过十五个，部长是alpha，不过虽然是alpha，料理却做得超难吃噢。」  
　　火神抓着小金井的肩膀摇着提醒。  
　　「小金井前辈你别睡啊，请。」  
　　不知何时被木吉灌醉的日向也眼神恍惚地凑过来，听到部长的话题开始大肆抱怨。  
　　「啊，你们在说部长吗……部长那个女人！老是把工作日程搞得那么紧，不会做料理还非要带手工点心给大家，真是……嗝！」  
　　黑子在心里想部长做的东西到底是有多难吃，搞得社员们这样痛苦。  
　　「火神啊，」日向靠在火神身上，「听说你今天上午帮黑子的时候居然打人脸！也太搞笑了吧你这家伙。」  
　　日向又忽然转向黑子。  
　　「没事吧？明天也能好好上班吗，你也真是辛苦。」  
　　旁边的人听得一头雾水，但黑子却明白日向的意思，身为直属上司，日向是知道黑子性征的。黑子扶着小金井才想起来今天还没为上午的事情和火神道谢。  
　　「火神！」  
　　突然被日向扯着嗓子吼道的火神一脸迷茫。日向支起自己软趴趴的身体把桌上的几杯酒混合倒在一起递到火神眼前。  
　　「来！和我继续喝！」  
　　看着火神想要拒绝的样子，日向又接着吼他。  
　　「你小子不是从美国回来的吗，这点酒不算什么吧，新人对前辈放尊重点啊！」  
　　「哈哈哈哈日向你这不是职场欺凌吗！」  
　　小金井看着日向拽火神逼酒的样子大笑起来，黑子感叹还好自己的存在感低，不然被抓到的就是他了。  
　　无法拒绝的火神不停接过小金井助纣为虐倒的酒，和开启了第二人格的日向疯狂喝起来，不到半小时，两个人就醉得和烂泥似的赖在居酒屋内的榻榻米上无法起身。店内此时比起刚来的时候少了许多客人，服务员走过来提醒他们。  
　　「客人，你们这里已经要到截单时间了。」  
　　「诶，那么快，我还能……」  
　　土田捂住小金井还想逞能的嘴。  
　　「那差不多就回去吧。」  
　　一群人有一大半都喝醉了，和火神拼酒的日向挂在伊月身上还吵着要喝第二摊，作为清醒的上司木吉嘱咐。  
　　「明天还要工作，所以大家直接回家吧，」他拉过日向，「日向我来负责，至于火神，黑子你能送他回去吗，你们好像是一个方向的。」  
　　黑子看了一眼水户部扶着的火神，完全一副不省人事的样子。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　  
　　非常艰辛地把火神带到他的住所，黑子站在高高的公寓楼前，黑夜里，借着月光才辨认出来，原来住在他家旁边高级公寓楼的就是火神这样的人。  
　　还好火神住得不高，就在二楼，黑子费了不少劲才把这么大的人类从公司附近的居酒屋搬运回来，从火神的包里翻出钥匙，把人运到卧室的床上，卸下他的那刻黑子肌肉发酸腿脚发软，感觉晚上这趟欢迎会比白天的工作还累人。  
　　柔软的床随着火神不轻的体重塌下去，黑子扯松领带喘了一口气。火神就算喝了那么多，也还是无法掩盖住身上那股好闻的味道。  
　　整个干净的公寓里都是火神的味道。  
　　眼皮开始打架的黑子摇摇脑袋，任务完成，他也该回家了。  
　　然而迈出步子的一瞬，从背后传来不小的力量把黑子带到床上，刹那间黑子被柔软的怀抱裹住，令人舒服的味道侵入大脑，累意和困意交织袭来。


	3. Chapter 3

　　黑子哲也自准备入职以来大半年都没有睡过这么香的觉了。  
　　世界上还有这样的感觉，它很温柔，很甜，黑子被这种无形无状的东西包裹住，就像回到婴儿时期被母亲捧在臂弯里轻轻拍打后背哄着的安心感，使他这样平时被友人说面瘫的人也忍不住翘起嘴角微笑起来。  
　　如此柔软，是云朵吗，不，这种触感更像棉花糖。  
　　世人所说的幸福大概就是这种感觉吧，还能有比此刻更令人幸福的时刻吗，黑子不知道，觉得足够幸福的他又往下埋脑袋，脸颊如想象中的陷了进去。  
　　可是下一秒棉花糖却发射出激光，腹部仿佛被钝器袭击一般，黑子从幸福的顶端飞出天际。  
　　「唔……」  
　　一切温柔又甜美的事物都瞬间消失，眼前被黑暗吞噬后，黑子的意识从幸福的梦境里脱出。本能地捂住肚子皱着眉头睁开眼。  
　　一头发怒的野兽进入眼眶，红红的人，眼球也是红红的。  
　　黑子脑袋上还冒着意识模糊的朦胧泡泡。  
　　大猫咪看起来好生气，眼前似乎还能看到他身后的尾巴来回摇摆拍打，暗示被激怒的信号，因为地盘被侵入了？这种反应黑子在电视节目上看过，是受到惊吓后的反应机制。  
　　还好黑子小时候家里养过黑猫，他知道怎么对付这种受到惊吓的生物。  
　　「猫咪……」  
　　想要进行安抚的话还没说完一个枕头唰地飞过来，黑子重重倒在地上，连带困意也一起摔出体内。  
　　「痛。」  
　　这次捂着脑袋的黑子环视一圈周围终于察觉到现在是什么情况。把别人送回家，结果连带自己也和对方一起睡着，最关键的是，他和火神才认识不到二十四小时。  
　　真是太失礼了。  
　　黑子转念又一想，还好火神不是女孩子，不然自己这种情况就是性骚扰了。  
　　早晨刚醒喉间的干涩令黑子难以开口，他爬起正坐在地上，清了清嗓子。  
　　「那个、火神君，听我解释。」  
　　听清他声音的火神一时愣住，周围自我防御的磁场消失。  
　　「黑子？」  
　　诶？  
　　不懂为什么对方是这个反应的黑子歪着头，下意识应了一声。  
　　「是。」  
　　  
　　清晨的鸟在窗外叽叽喳喳，火神卧室内没拉窗帘，阳光懒悠悠地洒进来。  
　　「就是这样。」  
　　简要地说明一番昨晚的状况，火神对黑子也睡在他床上这件事毫不在意，倒是黑子十分在意刚才火神的反应。  
　　「火神君刚刚是没认出我来吗？」  
　　「啊，」火神像大老虎那样用爪子挠宿醉后通红的双眼，「我还是头一回见到能把头发睡得那么乱的家伙。」  
　　头发？黑子伸手摸摸自己的脑袋，才反应过来。确实他的睡相不是很好，加上发质不软，每天凌晨睡醒后整个脑袋都是乱糟糟的，但也没到令人认不出来的地步，好歹他和火神还坐在隔壁，估计也有昨晚喝过头酒精作祟的缘故。  
　　「不过火神君的反应是不是太夸张了，直接把我踹出两米远。」  
　　说到这儿，黑子觉得肚子还隐隐作痛。  
　　「那、那还不是因为你！」  
　　火神的话说到一半戛然而止，整张脸到脖子都变得通红。  
　　「因为我？」  
　　面对黑子的追问，火神支吾着最后憋出一句。  
　　「……什么都没有！」  
　　黑子看着火神扯领带慌慌张张的样子，生出「火神君还挺可爱」的想法。  
　　「你这家伙……」  
　　难道是刚才的心声不小心说出来了吗，这么大个的男人被用可爱来形容一定会生气吧，不过他生气的样子也挺有趣。  
　　火神用食指挠挠脸颊撇过视线。  
　　「原来你这家伙也会笑啊。」  
　　原来不是要骂他，黑子摸摸嘴角，正在回想自己刚刚笑了没，手机的闹钟哔哔哔地叫起来，到他平时的起床时间了。昨晚失礼地倒在火神床上睡了一宿，两个没有换下衣服的人都把上班穿的正装搞得皱皱巴巴，得快点回家收拾出门上班了。  
　　琢磨到这儿，黑子突然心生不好的感觉，除了这些好像还忘了什么事。  
　　是二号！  
　　想起昨天只给二号倒了到午饭的量，而且晚上也没有回去陪它，黑子赶紧拿起自己的包，来不及打招呼，说了一句再见没听清火神的话就往家里跑。还好火神就住隔壁楼，一路跑回家，听见动静的二号从小窝里冲出来迎接他，黑子抱住它愧疚地抚摸了几把。  
　　换下皱了的正装，也没多余的时间做家事，黑子随便应付早餐后特地给二号放了它爱吃的零食，出门前好好宠爱了一番才往公司赶去。  
　　到达公司黑子发现办公室里还挺冷清，只有零零散散的几个人，坐下时降旗拿着洒水壶从走廊走过来。  
　　「早啊，黑子。」  
　　「早安，降旗君。」  
　　听降旗说日向课长已经来了，但是由于宿醉倒在桌上继续睡回笼觉，估计别的前辈们也差不多，黑子想起昨晚的欢迎会，社会人在酒会上也和大学生没什么差，几杯酒下肚就开始说胡话，不过这样看来，火神的酒量也不算太差，至少今天早上的状态比日向好多了，虽然也有可能是被他吓的。  
　　正想着的那个人没过两秒就来了。走进办公室的火神完全不带敬语地和前辈们问好，换了一身整齐的正装，要不是眼睛还有点血丝，黑子估计也不知道他是宿醉后的人。  
　　「火神君早安。」  
　　「早。」  
　　火神才出现在走廊上时黑子就闻到了那股味道，走近后的存在感更加强烈，和早上在梦里的气息一模一样，令人舒心。可以确定不是香水，也不是洗涤剂柔顺剂之类的。黑子知道有的人会自带体香，但火神这种强烈存在感的体香也太夸张了。  
　　不过这也不是特地需要向本人求证的问题，加上和火神之间才刚刚认识，就被揍了两次，脸颊和腹部都遭罪的黑子认为还是好好工作别再想那些乱七八糟的事。  
　　这次发情期的第一天过去了，按照以往的经验，后几天内的不适反应不会非常剧烈，作为新社员的黑子可以全身心投入工作。  
　　公司规模不大，部门成员不多，并没有像想象中那样指派一个前辈一对一进行指导，日向说只要有不懂的，周围的前辈们都可以提供帮助，部门分类也没有特别细，所以火神坐在这边并不会有太大的不便。  
　　火神作为归国子女，国语真的不是一般差，写出来的报告和文章差得不行，看不过去的黑子随手给他指出几个中学生都不能原谅的低级错误。这么简单的错误都能犯，黑子不知道火神是怎么通过的面试，估计对方不会太敏感所以问了一句，结果火神回答「全靠气势」，听得对面原本认真工作的降旗也跟着笑出来，真是有火神的个人风格。  
　　为了加强效率，还没完全上手的火神便在每次写完后先把东西给黑子看过才敢拿去给木吉课长确认。  
　　这两天的午休时间依旧忙着看参考书学习，本想随便应付进食，但火神也和第一天一样把自己的午饭分出几十分之一给了黑子，第二天还问他喝不喝饮料，因为向来不怎么喜欢碳酸，所以黑子拒绝了，结果第三天火神带了香草奶昔回来，说是MJ活动附赠的，黑子接过奶昔道谢，这种巧合也不差，他刚好很喜欢MJ的香草奶昔。  
　　工作进行得还不错，更难得的是，第四天起床后的黑子边吃早餐边看书，才忽然察觉在公司期间带着的抑制剂完全不需要，这两天都只在回家后才有些发情的不适感。他最近没有吃什么调节激素的药物，饮食也没有什么太大变化，难道是体质自己改变了吗。  
　　和二号打过招呼后黑子出门走到公寓楼下，便碰到了同时出门的火神，对方主动和他道早安。  
　　「黑子。」  
　　「火神君，早上好。」  
　　「昨天的名单你真是帮了大忙，好多姓氏都好奇怪，我根本不会念，更别说背下来了。」  
　　「以火神君的国语水平不知道那些姓氏的读法也很正常。」  
　　「你这家伙什么意思啊。」  
　　打过招呼后两个人一同往车站走去，时不时说一些公司或者别的话题。也许是由于作为同期社员，坐在邻座，又住在隔壁，昨天出门也遇到了火神，接触不少，黑子和他的距离一下拉近许多。火神和他给人凶恶的第一印象不太一样，虽然刚认识就发生几段小插曲，但其实他出乎意料的是个不错的人，明明感觉十分随性，但却是A型血，所以意外的会有细心的一面，反正比起大学期间的几个友人，火神显得挺正常的。  
　　到了公司后两个人和大家打过招呼，坐下一起开始工作。把前辈给的客户名册数据输入电脑，时不时替火神解释企划书上看不明白的地方，一天的时间很快过去大半。  
　　在椅子上坐久了黑子起身活动身体，和降旗一起到走廊尽头的自动贩卖机买些喝的，对着按钮，他记得火神说要能量饮料。  
　　这时日向抱着一堆文件经过，看见他俩便走过来，把手上的东西分成两摞递过来吩咐。  
　　「把这些给水户部和伊月。」  
　　说完他转身刚迈出步子又想起什么，扭回头来问。  
　　「你们现在忙吗。」  
　　  
　　黑子和降旗站在指示牌前，人群在商场内流动，周围嘈杂的声音和办公室里的氛围完全不一样，各种商品让人看得眼花缭乱。  
　　「我还是第一次来跑腿。」  
　　对着购物清单找楼层的降旗抬起头来。  
　　「我跟河原前天和小金井前辈来了一次，不过小金井前辈在游戏区玩了一会，回去晚了还被日向课长说教了一番呢。」  
　　黑子能够想象出那个画面，确实像小金井做得出来的事。  
　　为了快速完成任务，黑子和降旗负责采购不同的的东西分头往不同的楼层去。本来这种事项应该是由总务的人负责，不过降旗告诉他木吉前辈说这算是锻炼新人的修行。  
　　按照日向给的单子黑子把东西买好，收据也没忘，比降旗先采购完，回到一楼等待。现在附近的学校差不多都放学一会儿了，可以看到不少穿着制服的学生在商场里玩闹。  
　　黑子拎着袋子掏出手机，有几条公司的邮件，还有几条是火神问他问题的消息，回复正打到一半，忽然熟悉的不安涌上心头。没过一分钟，皮肤开始阵阵刺痛，心脏也被勒住一样无法喘息，全身急促地变热起来。  
　　是发情了。  
　　提着东西的手不听大脑指示地颤抖起来，今天都第四天了怎么会突发这种程度的反应。最糟的是，黑子这两天由于太过安逸，和降旗出公司时只带了钱包，应急的抑制剂还在公司里。  
　　恶心感还没发作，眼前也只是有一点模糊而已，黑子记得学校公司、车站和大型商场都是有备用特效药的。他捂住嘴巴，趁更严重的情况发生之前按记忆中的教科书知识，找到存放特效药的位置。  
　　进了厕所打开药盒，深吸一口气抑制右手的颤抖，往左臂外侧三角肌下侧扎进去，强烈头痛的副作用随着药效立刻上头，但体内的热度和心脏的窒息感在五分钟后消退下去。  
　　为了缓解痛苦，黑子在厕所待了将近二十分钟，出来和降旗汇合，对方一脸担心，但黑子回他没什么问题。  
　　回到公司后结束任务，黑子瘫坐在椅子上。火神不在位置上，听河原说是跟小金井前辈出去跑外勤了，不过空气中还能闻到一点他身上弥留的味道，心悸又消失了。  
　　  
　　过了下班时间的两小时火神也没有回来，加完班的黑子和降旗一起收拾好东西离开公司。回到家中，二号没有迎上来，黑子看它正缩在窝里睡得正香，脱下西装外套后走到阳台上。  
　　这时正是晚饭的时间，从别的居民家中飘来饭菜的香味。对面高级公寓楼，正对着黑子家阳台的住户灯也亮起。晚风拂过黑子的头发，他松了松勒得慌的领带。  
　　不知道火神回家没有。想起那个人，好像那股味道也飘在鼻尖，这种真实感让人身心都十分放松。  
　　好闻的香味，黑子突然联想起和火神一起睡的舒适感，和只在家里发作的发情反应，还有明明是第四天却在离开公司后突发的状况。  
　　吹了一会儿风，下午浑噩的脑子猛然清醒，如同神经元联通一样。这时，对面的窗帘拉开，和黑子阳台距离只有一米多的窗户被打开，映入眼眶的正是黑子脑内的火神。  
　　「黑子！？」  
　　月光倾泻下来照在被吓了一跳的火神身上，晚风在耳边吹过，杂和着对面人身上散发出来的味道，黑子做出一生的请求。  
　　「火神君，请陪我睡觉！」


	4. Chapter 4

　　春夜里的晚风带来微微凉意，月亮下的黑子和火神对峙在阳台和窗户之间。  
　　「哈？」  
　　灯光照亮对方的脸，错愕、茫然、震惊轮换地出现在本就不好评价的脸上。黑子这才意识到刚才他做出了多么唐突的发言，大脑冷静下来后他重新开口。  
　　「火神君，请帮我确认一件事。」  
　　隔着阳台谈话实在不像样，黑子邀请火神来家里说话。不一会，穿着私服的火神登门拜访，T恤加牛仔裤，十分休闲很有他的风格。  
　　「你家真小啊。」  
　　才迈进玄关的火神说出十分失礼的话，住在1LDK不大空间的黑子想起火神的高级公寓。  
　　「这才是平均水准，不是每个新入社员都能像火神君一样住上那样的房子。」  
　　「我原本是和老爹……呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
　　话说到一半的火神突然蹿到玄关的角落，指着黑子身旁发出夸张的悲鸣。他顺着火神的手指，二号正在脚边摇尾巴欢迎客人，黑子抱起二号对着火神。  
　　「火神君，这是二号，来，打招呼。」  
　　「汪！」  
　　二号叫了一声，声音十分响亮，黑子感觉到它对火神很有好感，然而被喜欢的那个人却悲惨地捂着脑袋。  
　　「二号很乖不会咬人的，火神君你也摸摸看。」  
　　说着黑子把二号又往前送，吓得对面的男人直接腿脚发软瘫在地上。  
　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要让它过来！」  
　　「火神君真是失礼。」  
　　「你这家伙说什么！你刚才绝对是故意的吧！」  
　　「我才不是那种会坏心眼欺负同事的人。」  
　　黑子把二号抱在怀里抚抚它的耳朵，这可是真心话，只是火神实在太有趣忍不住让人想要这么做。  
　　  
　　「那个……火神君，你不用离那么远。」  
　　黑子抱着二号坐在客厅的沙发上，而火神却站在两米开外。  
　　「没关系！你就这样说，我听得见！」  
　　没想到他居然怕狗怕到这种程度，黑子弯腰把二号放下。  
　　「二号，去房间里玩。」  
　　二号汪地答应，哒哒哒地跑回卧室后火神才走近坐下，问起至关重要的事。  
　　「你说陪你睡觉什么意思。」  
　　之前在阳台真的是一时脑热，不经思索就做出了那样的请求，该好好解释时黑子突然之间不懂从哪里说起。  
　　「我还没想好。」  
　　「喂！明明是你把人叫过来的！」  
　　火神扶额无语，更尴尬的，是黑子肚子咕地发出声音。  
　　「算了，你还没吃晚饭吧，你想想怎么说，我借你家厨房用一下。」  
　　说完火神起身，自然得就像是这家的主妇般开始做起饭来。围上围裙，久违的香味很快弥漫在黑子的公寓内，上次用厨房的是过来打扫时顺手做小菜的母亲。这个才认识第四天的男人，此刻就站在他家做饭，入职后的生活真奇妙。  
　　不到半小时，火神便快速把饭做好了，两盘漂亮的蛋包饭端上餐桌，黑子瞧见厨房里还有一小盘。  
　　「火神君，那是？」  
　　火神摘下围裙。  
　　「做、做给狗吃的啦。」  
　　复杂的心情黑子不知道要怎么形容，直直地盯着那碟二号的晚饭。  
　　「你不要笑啦，快点吃饭了！」  
　　替二号谢过火神，黑子用二号平时的碗把东西端进卧室，然后坐回餐桌，和火神一起吃晚饭。热乎乎的新鲜晚饭黑子有几天没吃上了，身为不擅长料理的新社会人，他每晚回家都是吃便利店的便当，没想到火神的手艺比家庭餐厅的还好，鸡蛋的醇香和米香融合在嘴里漫去，幸福的味道直到喉头。  
　　晚饭过后，黑子和火神面对面坐在沙发上，最重要的时刻来了。  
　　「你要说的事是什么？」  
　　黑子斟酌两秒决定一切从头说明。  
　　「我是omega。」  
　　「我知道啊，」听到黑子坦白性征后火神一脸「这不是显而易见」的神情，「你的味道很难察觉，但我和你坐得近，还是能闻到的。」  
　　可他由于性冷淡的原因发情期来时并不会散发出多少荷尔蒙，信息素的味道和本人一样透明。性征可以大体从外表上判断，但由于遗传和后天因素，也有身材瘦弱的alpha或肌肉健硕的omega存在，没有明显的信息素无法确认性征。  
　　「而且第一天在洗手间里，你不是发情了吗，那时候我就确认了。」  
　　性成熟以来因为自身的体质，从来没人闻到过黑子的信息素，可此刻坐在对面的人却说能闻到他的荷尔蒙。黑子把最近一直很在意的问题说出口。  
　　「那火神君身上那股很好闻的味道，是alpha信息素的味道吗？」  
　　「我有味道？」火神嗅了嗅，「我又没进入heat发情状态怎么会有味道。」  
　　也是，alpha怎么会每天都有这种味道，以前和别的alpha靠得再近也没闻过。不过这两天问过同期的几个人，他们都说火神除了洗涤剂的味道什么都没有。  
　　尽管还有很多疑问的地方，而且也很冒昧，但黑子还是想尝试一下。一五一十地把医生给的结论说给火神听，说完自己性冷淡的情况，接着又提起最近不同寻常的事情。  
　　「火神君身上的味道让人十分安心，上次在你家睡觉时也没有发情。」  
　　黑子舔了舔嘴唇，试探性地问出口。  
　　「请问、以后的发情期我可以和你一起睡吗？」  
　　沉默半天的火神一副恍然大悟的样子。  
　　「所以就是让我给你当抑制剂咯？」  
　　这个形容虽说简单粗暴，但非常正确。  
　　「可以吗？」  
　　比起他的担忧顾虑，火神倒是非常爽快地答应了。  
　　「好啊。」  
　　火神还在嘴上嘀咕「你说睡觉我还以为是什么严重的事」，黑子知道他是十分随性的人，这样轻易答应了自己的请求，不知道该说是意料之中还是意料之外。  
　　黑子的床是单人床，加上火神的体格，挤不下两个人，于是决定在火神家睡觉。带上二号的小窝再度来到火神宽阔的高级公寓，进了新屋子的二号没有认生的抵触，撒欢地在客厅跑动。抱出新被子的火神看到二号一时有些拘束，但也比最初吓得脚软好多了。  
　　「黑子，要洗澡吗？」  
　　「我洗过了。」  
　　「那、就睡觉吧。」  
　　「好。」  
　　躺在火神铺好的被窝里，道过晚安后两人各自占了床的一边开始睡觉。黑暗里吸进鼻腔的都是火神的味道。  
　　真好闻。  
　　闭上眼后，黑子迅速沉入睡眠。  
　　这一宿果然如黑子预料，和之前在火神家一模一样睡得很安稳，不像前两天会半夜被发情反应惊醒。黑子确定后和火神报告，即使还不明白是由于什么神奇的原因，火神也答应了黑子唐突的请求，就这样成了黑子每月的专属抑制剂。  
　　工作渐渐上手，新社员的职场生活也跟着忙碌起来。加班变成了家常便饭，偶尔在公司留宿也有。春樱落尽，时间飞快过去，树上冒出的叶樱被雨打落，开始进入每天带伞上班的梅雨期。  
　　「啊啊，雨又变大了。」  
　　午休时受尽天气折磨的河原看着窗外开口抱怨，福田放下筷子说。  
　　「没办法嘛，你又不是火神，早就该习惯了吧。」  
　　「梅雨季确实比较困扰呢。」  
　　黑子虽然喜欢雨天，但他原本早上起床就很凌乱的头发最近变得更难整理，这两天一出门火神就会吐槽他的脑袋。  
　　「黑子你的厚蛋烧看起来好好吃啊！」  
　　不知道河原的话题怎么转的，黑子用筷子划出一块厚蛋烧夹给河原，他吃下后刚才的苦脸立刻消失。  
　　「真好吃！」  
　　「对了，黑子你的便当是火神替你做的吧。」  
　　福田提起后，降旗吞下嘴里的米饭也开口。  
　　「说起来，黑子你和火神的关系真好啊。」  
　　「有吗？」  
　　黑子觉得自己和火神的性格也没有很合得来，只是坐得近，家也住在附近，所以二十四小时的大半时间都和火神在一起而已。  
　　「有啊，」和他俩坐得近的降旗把关系好的证明一条一条列出来，「一起上下班，经常帮火神纠文章的错，火神还帮你做便当。」  
　　「还有还有！只要你叫一句『火神君』，他就知道你想要什么。」  
　　「对对，一点都没有你们今年春天才认识的感觉！」  
　　黑子吃了一口厚蛋烧思忖，和火神能有这样近的距离感，大概是因为每月总有四五天睡在一起，不过这个不好解释也无法向同事们说出口。提到这个，他最近的烦恼从担心发情期的痛苦变成另一个困扰，尽管火神现在是他的抑制剂，可一切也只是暂时的，万一出现火神有了恋人或者谁研修换城市的情况要怎么办。  
　　午休时间结束，和小金井一起跑外勤的火神回来路上赶上雨势转大，雨伞也没什么用，两个人淋得浑身湿透，正拿毛巾擦时木吉急匆匆过来。  
　　火神与河原被他叫走，在桌前说了好久的话迟迟没有回来，黑子打键盘的速度也变慢，去倒咖啡的降旗回来小声和他低语。  
　　「好像河原昨天把一部分订单搞错了，因为是两人小组作业所以火神也得一起负责修正，不过木吉前辈说他布置任务时也不够清楚，不是很严重。」  
　　降旗刚解释完，火神就被木吉释放回来。回到位置上的火神还有几处没有擦干，但也无暇顾及这种无关紧要的事，立刻开始进行弥补工作，黑子不好打扰，只在途中买喝的时带了一瓶能量饮料，火神眼睛都没有离开屏幕，说了一句「Thank you」后继续工作。  
　　下午的雨终于渐渐转小，到了下班时只有淅沥的小雨，为了不碰上大雨大家今天不打算加班，纷纷收拾准备回家，跨出办公室时，小金井前辈还不忘给赶工的两人打气。  
　　「火神加油啊！可别在公司留宿噢！」  
　　「河原金额不要算错了！」  
　　急躁的两人表示知道了驱赶看热闹的家伙，站起身的降旗拿上包问黑子。  
　　「黑子不走吗？」  
　　「还有一点没做完。」  
　　「明天做不是也可以吗？」  
　　「我还是想今天做完。」  
　　「好吧，不过晚点雨又会变大的，」降旗又对着火神和河原的方向说，「你俩也加油噢！」  
　　说完后降旗离开办公室，别的社员也陆续下班。等黑子把剩下的做完，楼层只有他们仨的位置还亮着。火神难得认真得一刻都不停歇，但窗外阴暗的样子确实如降旗所说，晚上估计会有一场暴雨，因此黑子忍不住打断火神。  
　　「火神君。」  
　　一直在敲键盘的火神回过神来，久违地被黑子吓了一跳。  
　　「黑子！原来你还没回去啊。」  
　　「请问还有多少工作？」  
　　火神拿起文件翻了翻回答。  
　　「河原好像快了，我这边大概得九点。」  
　　黑子看了一眼时间，还有将近两个小时。  
　　「有什么我能帮忙的吗？」  
　　「诶、不用你帮我啦！」  
　　「没关系，火神君也帮我解决了很多困扰，两个人一起会更快。」  
　　拗不过他的火神把回形针扣着的单子分了一半给黑子，是把被消除的客户数据补回电脑内的工作。如黑子所说，两个人一起速度快多了，本来就是简单的单纯作业，将近八点的时候终于完成了。把位置上的灯关了走出公司，与河原道别后，火神和黑子打着伞一起回家。  
　　走到居民区，附近的住户不少都已熄灯睡下，街道上只有雨滴还在不停下落，丝丝线线在路灯下影影绰绰。走到火神家公寓楼下打算和他分手时，黑子却被火神拉住。  
　　「今天不是要来我家吗？」  
　　被工作忙晕了，黑子自己都不记得日子了，他可不想半夜被呕吐发寒搞得惊醒。  
　　「我差点忘了，火神君真是帮大忙了。」  
　　「不，我才是，刚才多谢你了。」  
　　说好后黑子回家带上二号，如过去两个月的发情期一样到火神家去过夜。吃过晚饭洗过澡时间也不早了，黑子换上睡衣爬上火神的床躺好，做完家事的火神走进卧室。  
　　「因为下雨被子没干，所以今天只能和我盖一条了。」  
　　「没关系，火神君的被子很好闻。」  
　　「你这家伙……那我关灯了。」  
　　「晚安，火神君。」  
　　雨声依旧没停，打在窗上的动静越来越大。一时睡不着的黑子在床上翻来覆去，本来闻得很习惯的味道此刻却没能让他安然入睡。这两次的发情期因为火神的关系，不需要抑制剂便可安然渡过，是黑子有史以来最好的状态，但是也不能一直这样睡下去。  
　　越想越苦恼的黑子叹了一口气，黑暗里传来火神转过来的声音。  
　　「黑子？睡不着？」  
　　因为火神凑近的原因，官能的强烈味道涌上鼻腔，本想回话的黑子体内生出莫名的反应，皮肤开始发烫，是发情了吗，可有什么不太一样，心脏不是被勒紧无法跳动的窒息感，而是剧烈跳动，如同飞机下降时的失重感，令人兴奋。  
　　呼吸变得急促的同时，黑子人生中第一次勃起，正正抵在火神的大腿根。


	5. Chapter 5

　　夜风卷着暴雨，声势浩大地往火神家的公寓袭来。雨点聚集在一起，已经听不见一点一滴的打落，只能听到雨水汇聚成流沿着卧室窗户的玻璃哗啦淌过。  
　　身体发生突变的黑子为了适应这种情况，忍不住张开嘴进行呼吸，却吸进火神更浓烈的味道，除了鼻腔，感觉整个呼吸腔的气管里都是他的味道。尽管雨声巨大，但他变得沉重的气息却依旧清晰可闻，连带着跳动的心脏一起在耳边躁动。  
　　「黑、黑子……」  
　　不到十厘米的距离，黑子听出火神呼唤里的慌乱，可是下腹却生出异样的感觉，他无法控制。  
　　「你勃起了……」  
　　黑子当然知道，尽管之前从来没有过这种情况，可在保健课上他还是学过的。男性在第一次梦遗后，随着雄激素的分泌阴茎也会时不时勃起，这是性成熟的必经过程。但黑子身为二十多岁的大人，除了思春期内在睡梦中的夜间勃起，清醒意识下的第一次勃起居然是在这种情况。  
　　贲张的血管里血液正和这大雨一样疯狂地往下流去，背部不是发寒的颤抖，而是爬上麻麻痒痒的难耐，令他忍不住蜷起身子，脑袋正顶在火神的胸上。  
　　「火神君……」  
　　他不知道为什么自己要在这种时候叫火神的名字，但大脑深层里的意识让黑子此刻只能说出这句话，出口的瞬间，意识好像变得模糊，呼吸又变得加重，下面好难受，硬邦邦地涨着，一跳一跳的，真的好难受。  
　　河原白天提起的那句「只要你叫一句『火神君』，他就知道你想要什么」这时印证了，黑暗的雨夜里，火神拉过黑子，一手按在肩上，另一手伸进他的内裤往里探。  
　　「我知道你是性冷淡，但难道这种情况也是第一次？」  
　　蜷下被窝里的黑子呼吸困难，火神的话语在耳边清清楚楚，他的大脑却无法把字句联结起来进行信息处理，急躁地扯下被子胡乱应了火神两句。  
　　「交给我吧。」  
　　交给他？还没完全理解的黑子下方瞬间被温热的手包裹住，火神动作有些笨拙，有些急躁，上下套弄了两下后，灼热的前端被碰触，心里猛然生出满足感。  
　　火神平时敲打键盘的手指绕上顶端，流溢液体的出口被拇指搓揉。  
　　从来没体会过的黑子不禁抓住火神T恤前襟，胸膛剧烈起起伏伏，粗重的气息喷在火神的身上。  
　　明明外面的雨势在变大，明明心脏快要跳出胸腔，为什么下面动作发出的咕啾声音还会那么大。  
　　眼睛习惯夜视后的黑子恍惚间能看到火神的样子，却也是朦朦胧胧的，中学时代的保健手册上说过自慰是无需感到羞耻的举动，但他现在全身的害羞都在上升。  
　　原本放在肩头上的手放开，火神直接把黑子搂进怀里，他的体温也好高，黑子甚至分不清楚听见的喘息是他自己的还是火神的。  
　　下面的动作越来越重，越来越快，身体像在体验飞机起飞时往上升一样，舒服得出现失重的快感，黑子闭上眼后所有触感都集中在下方，灼热中心的快感被无限放大，啊啊感觉什么要来了。  
　　「火……神君……」  
　　舒服达到巅峰时，一股热流喷射出来，黑子大口大口地吸气，心里一种落地又落空的感觉。东西好像喷到火神君的身上了，把人家被子也弄脏了，脑内正在纠结要怎么办时，第一次体会到性快感的黑子精疲力尽地睡了过去。  
　　  
　　翌日从火神床上醒来的黑子顶着一头乱毛，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，从窗外看去能见到经过一宿雨夜变得湿漉漉的地面，虽然看不清，但也知道紫阳花上一定还滴着雨水。在枕头边摸到手机，思忖不知道几点了，火神走进卧室。  
　　「噢，你醒啦。」  
　　「早安，火神君。」  
　　「早饭来不及做了，牛奶和面包可以吗？」  
　　「可以，谢谢。」  
　　说完后火神转身打开衣柜，脱下T恤和运动短裤，开始换正装，衬衫穿到一半，他忽然转过身来。  
　　「噢对，昨晚你的裤子我拿去洗了。」  
　　裤子？黑子听了掀开被子往下看，他下身穿的睡裤和内裤都大了一圈，毫无疑问是火神的。陡然间，大雨里的黑夜记忆全都涌上脑海，粗重的喘息，起伏的胸膛，滚烫的身体，灼热的中心，突然这一瞬，黑子觉得火神没系上纽扣露出的胸肌都变得碍眼。  
　　「非常抱歉，昨晚给你添麻烦了。」  
　　火神系上剩下的三个纽扣，开始打领带。  
　　「没关系，毕竟是特殊情况嘛，你的身体没问题吧，会难受吗？」  
　　黑子摇摇头，与其说难受，不如说昨晚愉悦的余韵都还存留在皮肤上，只是一想起就小腹一紧。  
　　「那快点来吃饭吧。」  
　　和个没事人一样的火神换好正装后拿上要洗的衣服便出了卧室，留下黑子又倒回床上，把脸埋进被子里恨不得大喊一声发泄出来。  
　　啊啊啊，真是太糟糕了！  
　　  
　　周末的下午，文书和业务部门的楼层里异常忙碌，办公室里全是此起彼伏的电话声，大家交谈说话的声音也如同嗡嗡响个不停的蜜蜂似的钻进耳膜里令人十分烦躁。  
　　离下班时间还早得很，手上要做的工作也是一堆，可黑子怎么样都无法集中精神，看不进日向刚给的文件，由于总是跑神效率降低，就那么几页反反复复地来回看。  
　　「黑子。」  
　　正烦躁时黑子听到身边的呼唤愣了片刻，平时都是被他吓到的火神关心地问道。  
　　「你怎么了，最近老是发呆。」  
　　「不，没什么。」  
　　「好好打起精神来啊，而且要是部长什么时候过来，被抓到就完了。」  
　　经他提醒的黑子脑内浮现出相田部长少女一样的微笑，被加班折磨的回忆又涌上来。  
　　「下班以后我请你去喝香草奶昔。」  
　　面对火神的好意，黑子很想答应，但却不禁脱口拒绝。  
　　「对不起，文书课还有很多工作，可能还要加班，今天就请火神君一个人先回去吧。」  
　　「这样啊，我知道了，」火神顿了顿拿着手上的资料凑过来，「关于后个礼拜的展示会……」  
　　为了方便看字，他也往火神的方向挪动，火神写写划划时两个人不小心碰到手背，对方稍高的体温令他迅速往后缩了缩，察觉到不对的火神皱起眉头。  
　　「怎么了？」  
　　黑子也被自己的反应吓了一跳，不知道要怎么解释的他迅速起身掩饰内心的慌乱。  
　　「不好意思，我突然想喝咖啡了，火神君你要吗？」  
　　「噢，那我要黑咖。」  
　　「好的。」  
　　说完黑子离开座位，穿过嘈杂的区域，大步往咖啡机的方向走去。拿着杯子在办公室角落等待咖啡时，即使离座位还很远，站在这里也还是能闻到火神的味道，虽然很甜却让人觉得心躁。  
　　只是碰手，他的反应这么大也太不正常了，是因为那个雨夜里的突发事件造成的吗，不过幸亏只是那一天，这次发情期后面几天也是相安无事，可是火神的态度那么淡定，一点都看不出来受了任何影响，这几天尽管不停下着雨也还是很有精力地出外勤，因为是从美国回来的归国子女所以对这些事情习以为常吗。  
　　从落地的大片玻璃窗往外看去，还处于雨季的天空没有散去厚重的云层，依旧是阴暗得沉闷，目光所及之处还在下不小的雨。也从工作中脱出暂时休息的降旗过来，拍拍盯着窗外发愣的黑子。  
　　「黑子，你和火神最近吵架了？」  
　　降旗坐在他俩对面，黑子和火神之间的变化细心的他肯定察觉到了。  
　　「没有。」  
　　黑子否认降旗的关心，与其说是吵架，不如说火神对他貌似更好了，虽然黑子总认为这可能是自己的错觉。  
　　「那我就放心了，我看你俩最近有点奇怪的样子，连伊月前辈都来问我。」  
　　可能是这几天他和火神之间莫名其妙的距离感造成的。  
　　「给各位造成了麻烦真是不好意思。」  
　　「不不不，大家是关心你们嘛，而且小金井前辈之前不是还说『看到火神和黑子这么努力总会想起自己还是新人的时候，不自觉就被这两个认真笨蛋的热心感染了』吗，打起精神来啊。」  
　　看着降旗努力安慰他的样子，黑子取好咖啡，心里舒坦不少。  
　　「谢谢。」  
　　  
　　因为太过在意导致工作也受了影响，感受到大家的关心，黑子想着不能再拖了。又忙过三个星期，成功举办完展示会后，黑子赶在下一个发情期到来前，挑了一个任务量少的工作日去医院。  
　　听黑子说完最近情况的医生双手交叉抵在下巴，思考过后又向他询问确认。  
　　「你说的那个人身上的味道，只有你能闻到？」  
　　「是的，别的同事都说没有什么特殊的香味。」  
　　「而且这是你从十六岁以来第一次经历了有性欲的发情期。」  
　　黑子想想，应该是这样没错。从母亲第一次带自己来这家医院检查，这位医生对他的情况已经十分了解，没多久便得出结论。  
　　「黑子君，我想这个人就是你的命运之番。」  
　　命运之番，传闻中世界上极少有人能遇到自己的命运中的对象，那种都市传说一样的存在。  
　　「我的幼驯染遇到伴侣时也是和你一模一样的情况。」  
　　非常肯定的医生给黑子做出解释。因为是命运捆绑的缘，命运的另一半会发出不同于他人的特别气味，对于彼此来说都非常有吸引力，据现有不多的样本解析，拥有名为「命运之番」关系的alpha和omega很大几率会在相遇瞬间一见钟情。  
　　黑子想起自己和火神在厕所里的邂逅，别说命运的一见钟情了，他俩当时还差点引起以为是新人打架的骚动。  
　　「不过由于样本极少，所以这个说法其实并没有什么科学依据。」  
　　医生解释完后又补了一句。  
　　「但既然是你和他之间有这样联系，黑子君的性冷淡估计会有所好转，痊愈也不是没有可能性。」  
　　  
　　和医生道过谢，黑子拿着写有治疗建议的单子，打着伞回公司。  
　　医生给出的治疗方案是让火神暂时标记黑子。虽然说是命运之番，但身为omega，一旦被完全标记后，一生就只能对一个alpha发情，可是alpha却完全不受这个影响，一生可以标记无数omega，所以一旦被结番的alpha抛弃，余下的人生里发情期都将在痛苦中度过。黑子今年刚刚入职，不过二十二岁，火神也是一样，在这个年纪就做出影响一生的决定可不是件容易的事，更何况他们之间也没有恋人关系。  
　　因此最终方案是暂时标记，医生说不管是通过接吻还是肌肤碰触的轻度标记，还是更长期一点的咬痕标记都可以考虑。加上omega的荷尔蒙是可以通过性爱和alpha的信息素来进行调节的，如果进展顺利，性冷淡的黑子说不定能在火神的帮助下痊愈。  
　　但这样的请求要怎么和火神开口，火神看上去又凶又有压迫感，虽然黑子知道他其实是一个非常温柔的人，现在公司里的大家也很依赖他，可还是不知道怎么和火神说。  
　　多年的困扰好不容易有点希望，指明方向后不再迷茫的黑子反而变得焦虑。拖着沉重的步伐到了公司，午休时间已经过了，黑子擦干身上的雨水刷过社员证进入办公室，看见身边座位上空空的，心里顿时松了口气，这时见他回来了的福田拿着东西过来。  
　　「黑子，火神今天和木吉前辈在外面跑的时候突然倒下了，医生说是流感加劳累过度。」  
　　对面的降旗也插进来。  
　　「听说是被小金井前辈没好全传染的。」  
　　拿着饮料路过的小金井正好听到他们的对话，大声为自己辩护。  
　　「才不能全怪我，最近一直下雨，火神老在外面跑也经常被淋到啊。」  
　　不过大家最统一的还是那句话。  
　　「没想到火神这样的笨蛋也会感冒。」  
　　「这是他的包，木吉前辈一直背在身上忘记了，黑子你给他带回去吧。」  
　　黑子接过包，因为明天就是周六了，顺便还有几份下星期要准备的文件，福田也让他一并给火神带回去。  
　　说完话后大家散去，黑子回到位置上打开电脑开始工作，途中看见火神包上的汉堡挂件，那是之前他给二号买玩具时店家送的，就顺手送给了每天午饭吃汉堡山的火神。外面的雨转小了点，不知道火神一个人在家里怎么样了，要是今早把二号放他家的话说不定还能有个伴。  
　　到了下班时间，从早上下不停的雨正好停了，做完工作的黑子快速收拾好东西直接下班。  
　　下了电车后他加快步伐，也不顾脚下的水溅起，到达火神家门口时太阳还没落下，雨后的天一片昏黄。黑子摁了几次门铃，屋内一点反应都没有，于是他从自己包里拿出备用钥匙，那是之前偶尔火神比他晚下班或跑完外勤不回公司时为了让黑子进门方便特地配的。  
　　转开门后进入玄关，夕阳的余晖从大大的阳台照进来，黑子一眼看见趴着倒在客厅地上的火神。  
　　「火神君！」


	6. Chapter 6

　　知道现在情况不对的黑子放下手里的包，马上往前冲到火神身边，用了不小的力气把他转过来，就像他们第一次相遇时火神做的那样猛烈拍打火神的脸。  
　　「火神君！快醒醒！」  
　　「痛痛痛痛！」  
　　被拍醒的火神睁开眼靠仅存的本能意识抓住黑子的手腕，但没有平时的力度。  
　　「我没事……只是想去收衣服不小心踩滑了。」  
　　黑子想在家里平地摔也不是正常的事件，不过火神在生病时也还不忘自己的主妇属性真是称职，把火神扶起来他开口催促。  
　　「衣服我来收，火神君请好好回去休息。」  
　　火神脸色和傍晚下的晚霞一样通红，黑子抚上他的脸颊，本就温凉的手指触碰到的瞬间就像被烫到一样，而烧得炙热的火神应该是觉得他的体温舒服于是以微小的动作贴过来，黑子又摸摸他的额头，不但温度不低，而且刘海下全是汗滴。  
　　「好厉害的汗量，火神君你家有温度计吗？」  
　　「嗯？温度计？没有，不过感冒药什么的还是有的。」  
　　所幸火神的意识还很清醒，说明现在情况还不算非常糟糕。  
　　「我明白了，别的事情我会帮忙，请火神君放心。」  
　　也许是因为生病的原因，火神红扑扑的脸上神情看上去比平时柔和许多。  
　　「啊，谢了。」  
　　除了在工作上被他依赖，这还是第一次在生活中有这种情况，之前一直都是火神在给予帮助，黑子心里竟然生出火神君生病也不是坏事这种想法。  
　　火神自己能坐稳，黑子到厨房里拿了一瓶水给他喝，顺手也把毛巾给弄湿。  
　　「吃药之前先把汗擦干。」  
　　说完黑子便伸手去解火神衬衫上的纽扣，对方却差点把水呛出来。  
　　「我、我又不是小孩子！我可以自己来啦！」  
　　从来没有照顾过病人的黑子不解，电视上不管是电视剧还是动画片都是这样播的。  
　　「火神君不用逞强，和我撒娇也可以的。」  
　　「我才没有逞强啦！」  
　　吼出来的火神立刻咳嗽起来，黑子毫不留情地指出他的话与刚才不符。  
　　「看，火神君不是在逞强吗？」  
　　火神边咳边断断续续地指责「都是你这家伙的错」，一手抢过毛巾。  
　　「我自己来啦。」  
　　黑子看对方倔强的样子也不好再说什么，把火神扶回房间，从衣柜里拿出他平时睡觉替换的衣服，在床上放好后出了卧室，把阳台上火神心心念念的衣服收回来叠好。  
　　接着按他说的找到退烧药，倒好水给他端进房间，换好衣服的火神状态看起来比刚才好多了，看着火神把药吃下，黑子不知道接下来还要干什么。  
　　「请问还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？」  
　　火神拉着被子躺下，望着他思考了一会说。  
　　「没了，接下来睡一觉就好，我身体很好的。」  
　　「确实如此，公司里的大家都惊讶火神君怎么会被感冒击倒。」  
　　「你们这群家肯定伙在说我是笨蛋对吧。」  
　　「火神君居然知道那句谚语。」  
　　「喂，我再笨也没有笨成那样吧。」  
　　乖乖躺在床上的火神还有精力吐槽，看来是真的无碍了，黑子把他换下的正装拿上，起身和他说。  
　　「那就请火神君好好养病，有什么需要的话随时叫我。」  
　　「啊。」  
　　火神答应后黑子退出房间，窗外的太阳已经从城市的水平线落下，雨后无云的天空放眼望去转变成灰蓝色，拉开窗户从阳台上能听见路上有下了部活的中学生回家。  
　　黑子代替火神做起家事，把被汗浸透的衣服放进洗衣机，寻思着该吃晚饭了。打开冰箱，他才想起从小被母亲和祖母宠爱的自己只擅长做水煮蛋，学生时代在家政课上学的东西早就忘得一干二净。回想认识的女性中，熟悉的那两个料理水平一言难尽，几乎是毁灭性的，想问水户部前辈，但现在在家的他没有小金井前辈肯定不方便说话，琢磨过后黑子拿起手机向母亲求助，电话那头马上传来熟悉的声音。  
　　「哲也？啊啦，工作后难得给妈妈打电话呢。」  
　　和母亲解释完，她颇为担心地确认了火神没事后开始为黑子思考。  
　　「一般来说病人都是喝粥的，可是要做得好吃以哲也的家事水平来说不是轻易的事呀。」  
　　虽然黑子有自知之明，但被母亲这么说了后依旧觉得倍受打击。  
　　「家里有剩饭吗？」  
　　「有。」  
　　黑子打开电饭煲确认后回答，那是火神君早上做便当剩的，还剩不少的量。  
　　「那做咖喱饭吧！妈妈教你简单的做法，就是新手也能轻易上手噢。」  
　　咖喱饭吗，火神做的咖喱饭很好吃，他自己平时也经常做，黑子想起火神平时夸张的饭碗，觉得咖喱饭是不错的选择，以火神惊人的食量，只是喝粥肯定不够他恢复体力的。  
　　「咖喱可以买甜口的，这样病人吃也完全没问题，奶奶也很喜欢吃呢。」  
　　母亲说得没错，黑子决定听从她的意见做咖喱饭。随后母亲把制作咖喱饭的食材和步骤一五一十地告诉他，听起来确实非常容易。  
　　「不过切蔬菜的时候要小心一点噢。」  
　　最后母亲不忘了嘱咐他注意安全通话才结束。黑子打开冰箱，母亲提到的食材大部分都有，但是咖喱刚好用完了，看来做饭前还得先去一趟便利店。黑子走到火神卧室门口，轻轻地推开门，吃过药后的火神睡得正香，不过可能因为感冒的原因呼吸不是很顺畅，还打着小小的呼噜，看起来很安定。  
　　确认火神不会有问题后黑子出了门，想想又还是有一点不安，于是先回了趟家，把二号带到火神的公寓，放在他的床边，低声嘱咐它。  
　　「火神君就拜托你了。」  
　　听话的二号摇摇尾巴卧在火神的床下，黑子摸摸它的脑袋后才往便利店出发。  
　　除了甜味咖喱粉，黑子又买了一些当季时蔬，最重要的还有体温计，他自己感冒时如果发烧，热度上升是反反复复的，所以为了以防万一还是备着比较好。  
　　回到火神公寓后，时间已经不早了，黑子马上系上围裙开始做饭。听起来很简单的步骤实际上操作起来并不容易，左手按记忆中学到的那样握成猫爪，右手拿着刀开始切菜，但母亲所说的「各种食材切成末」便让他在厨房里忙活了半小时，不过好在之后的步骤就快多了。黑子对着便条上记下的料理步骤一步步走，先翻炒大蒜和生姜，炒出香味后放洋葱，接着放入各种蔬菜丁一起炒，再加入肉和咖喱块还有盐，熬煮后放入苹果蓉、青椒，煮沸后再用中强火把水分咕嘟咕嘟煮掉终于完工。  
　　甜甜的咖喱香味散发出来，和家里平时吃的不会差太多，黑子按火神平时食量的一半盛好米饭和咖喱，端起往火神房间走去，推开门二号跑到他的脚边。床上的病人正老老实实地仰躺着，虽然不想吵醒他但普通的晚饭时间早就过了，黑子正坐在床边，伸出手刚碰到火神的脸颊，他马上睁眼醒了过来。  
　　「火神君，烧好像退得差不多了，要吃晚饭吗？」  
　　认识快三个月了，火神对黑子的家事水平也十分了解了，脸上表现出吃惊的样子。  
　　「你亲手做的？」  
　　「是，第一次做，火神君不介意的话请吃一些吧。」  
　　火神坐起身，黑子把晚饭端到他的腿上，抱过二号，从围裙里掏出体温计。  
　　「还有请把体温也量一下。」  
　　接过体温计后火神把它塞进T恤里用左胳膊夹住，低头用汤匙把咖喱往米饭上拨，舀了一勺放进嘴里，黑子直勾勾地盯着他等待评价。  
　　「嗯，还可以，就是有点太甜了。」  
　　「因为是甜味的咖喱，病人别吃辣比较好。」  
　　「噢，啊对、你眼睛怎么红的。」  
　　「……切洋葱切的。」  
　　听了解释的火神突然笑出来，黑子抚摸腿上的二号不解。  
　　「请问有什么好笑的？」  
　　「不不，」火神放下汤匙摆摆手，「只是、你这家伙也不像是会照顾病人的类型，想到你为了给我做晚饭努力的样子，忍不住就……」  
　　「火神君真是失礼。」  
　　火神虽说咖喱甜，但还是一大勺一大勺地往嘴里塞，食欲一点都没有受到生病影响的迹象。体温计显示的温度也只是低烧而已，可能是生病导致消耗不少能量，火神很快把那盘咖喱吃完了，黑子又给他盛过一份，给他端进房间后，自己也退出来和二号一起吃晚饭。  
　　吃过晚饭后，黑子收好餐盘进厨房收拾，第一次独立做料理，成果不错，但厨房却乱得很。二号在客厅里玩小篮球玩具，偌大的公寓里只有洗碗的哗哗水声。盯着水龙头下的碗，黑子才意识到平时给他做便当做晚饭的火神是多么了不起，他的性格在公司里也备受大家的喜欢，大家虽然开「火神菌」这样的玩笑，但其实从各种角度来说也在依赖着火神，木吉前辈也很看重这个部下，才会经常把一些重要的任务交给火神这个新人带着他出外勤。  
　　白天医生给的建议回响在脑内，其实对着火神没什么不好开口的，暂时标记的skinship对归国子女来说应该不算什么，那次的突然勃起一定是个意外，后面几天都没发作，所以下次发情期来了把他当大型抱枕就好。  
　　黑子决定等火神病好就和他说，热心肠的火神一定会愿意帮自己这个忙的。想好后他关掉水龙头，准备擦碗时铃声响了起来。把手上的水擦干，黑子拿着手机跑到阳台上接电话，是降旗打来的。  
　　「喂喂，黑子，火神还好吗？」  
　　「嗯，已经好多了。」  
　　「太好了，今天下班后我们几个被前辈们拉去喝酒，途中部长也来了，大家都有点不放心。」  
　　电话那头是居酒屋内的嘈杂声，还能听见相田部长的声音在男人堆里格外明显，黑子能想象出来酒会上乱糟糟的样子。  
　　「请不用担心，火神君今天的晚饭也没少吃，星期一回去工作没问题的。」  
　　「我知道了，我等下和大家说一声，辛苦你了。」  
　　刚把电话挂了，身后传来火神的声音。  
　　「谁？」  
　　「是降旗君，代表公司的大家打来慰问火神君的。」  
　　「怎么那么夸张，只是发烧而已，马上就能好了。」  
　　说着火神绕过玩累在沙发脚边睡着的二号，从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，拧开瓶盖后没有喝，而是眼神闪烁地开口。  
　　「你今晚要回去吗？」  
　　虽然火神现在看起来没问题了，但刚刚体温计显示烧没有完全消退，担心他会夜里复发，黑子打算今晚在这里过夜。  
　　「我把睡衣带来了，晚上睡在客厅，所以火神君不用担心。」  
　　「抱歉啊，」火神不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，「给你添麻烦了。」  
　　「不、我才是，之前对火神君提了奇怪的要求你也毫不犹豫地帮助我，所以这次请好好依靠我吧。」  
　　黑子能清楚地看见火神的脸变红了，走过去用手背试探他的体温。  
　　「怎么那么红，是又发烧了吗？」  
　　碰触后的温度好像又升高了一点，火神急急忙忙地拿下他的手。  
　　「没、没事！时间不早了，我先睡了！」  
　　「药吃了吗？」  
　　「吃了！那、晚安！」  
　　道完晚安后火神像只兔子似的往卧室里蹿去，不小的动静差点把二号吵醒。黑子看着他不太正常的举动，难道是因为生病才变得那么奇怪吗？  
　　做完剩下的家事，黑子冲过澡，临睡前轻轻推开火神的房门，客厅的灯光渗进一点打在床上，好好盖着被子的火神呼吸规律地起伏，脸上没了刚才的通红，表情十分平和。尽管之前两人一起睡过不少次，但这么细细打量他的睡颜还是第一次，第一眼看上去凶恶的人睡着了居然这么无害。  
　　确认好火神睡得香后，黑子也把被褥铺好，二号已经在小窝里睡着了，乖乖的和火神一模一样。躺进被窝把灯关了，耳边是二号的呼吸声，但黑子想到一墙之隔后的火神，觉得自己好像也能听见他的呼吸一样。  
　　正对着的窗帘没有完全拉上，连续不断的雨夜不再，今晚不用再听着啪啪作响的雨点入睡，黑子凝视阳台外的月亮挂在干净的夜空中微微散发出光芒，轮廓周围十分柔和。下午回公司路上的焦虑与烦躁一扫而空，感受着被子的重量和火神家的气味觉得十分安心，渐渐沉入睡眠。


	7. Chapter 7

　　黑子是在早饭的香味中醒来的。  
　　梅雨季以来断断续续下了近一个月的雨暂停，这个星期六的早晨久违地放晴了。躺在被窝里的黑子意识被厨房飘来的味道勾起，好香的味道，是青花鱼的味道。睁开眼，早晨的光线进入眼内面前一片白亮，早就醒了的二号凑过来用脑袋蹭黑子的脸颊。  
　　「早安，二号。」  
　　和二号打过招呼，厨房里的人也注意到他这边。  
　　「醒了？」  
　　「是，火神君早安。」  
　　火神用筷子把手上的鱼又翻了个面，发出滋滋的声音。说起来早上还没完全醒时，耳边就听见咚咚切菜和锅内翻滚煮汤的动静，黑子揉揉眼睛抱过二号，坐在褥子上，阳台外的电线上飞来几只鸟，站在碧空下用喙整理羽翼。  
　　对着窗外世界享受周末悠闲的黑子被火神打断。  
　　「今天早饭吃烤鱼和豆腐，可以吧。」  
　　「嗯，谢谢，」几个月下来太过习惯这样的状况，黑子愣了两秒才想起昨天的事件，「但是、火神君你的感冒……」  
　　「啊、病差不多全好了。」  
　　黑子想起他昨天其实也没有受到太大影响，至少饭量一点都没减少。  
　　「不愧是火神君。」  
　　意有所指地说了一句后厨房里马上传来不满的声音。  
　　「喂、你笑什么。」  
　　「我没有笑。」  
　　「不，你刚才绝对笑了吧！」  
　　「一定是火神君病还没好出现的幻听，」故意狡辩的黑子抱着二号对着火神，「二号也说我没笑，对吧。」  
　　说完二号很配合黑子地应了一声。  
　　「汪！」  
　　「可恶、你们这两个家伙……」  
　　说不过黑子的火神把锅里的鱼翻来覆去，被油汁煎烤得滋滋响，冒出的烟配上气鼓鼓的脸就像从他的脑袋上生出来的一样。  
　　离早饭做好还有一段时间，起床洗漱好的黑子带着二号出门散步。牵着二号，从火神的公寓出门，没多久就走到河堤边的坂道上，清爽的早风吹动朝阳下粼粼的水面，迎面而来，草丛里也有早起的孩子像黑子一样带着宠物在玩耍。  
　　好久没有过这样的周末了，二号今天也很开心，不过可能还有因为等下能吃到火神做的饭。和火神达成一起睡觉后的契约后，两人好好相处连带着二号也变胖了一点。散完步后回家路上，黑子顺便把火神吩咐的午饭食材买好，才和二号一起回到火神的公寓。  
　　吃过早饭后，火神边做家事，而黑子就在客厅里陪二号玩。等火神把洗好的衣服晒出去时，二号躺在沙发上又睡了。火神的公寓不小除了健身用的几件器具没有别的东西，幸好游戏机还是有的，两个无聊的人打了一会儿游戏后，火神又开始准备午饭，黑子继续看电视。吃完午饭洗完碗，一时没事做的火神在黑子旁的椅子坐下。  
　　「好闲啊。」  
　　「是。」  
　　黑子摸摸二号随着毛绒绒的身子起伏的肚子，入职后先是熟练工作就需要不少时间，每天对着电脑噼里啪啦，时不时遇到不会的地方拿着小本和笔边问前辈边写下笔记，偶尔还有加班到深夜的状况，加上为了准备这周的展示会，办公室的大家都是忙得团团转，难得有这么一个悠闲的周末。  
　　瘫在椅子上的火神突然直起身提议。  
　　「要不要做点什么？」  
　　黑子看看窗外的好天气，前几周的周末室外都是降雨，所以一直是在房间里休息度过的，如果不出门的话确实觉得可惜。  
　　「做什么？」  
　　「啊对，看电影怎么样。」  
　　「最近没有什么好看的电影呢。」  
　　「出去买东西吗？」  
　　「火神君你要买什么吗？」  
　　「也没什么要买的。」  
　　「开车去兜风呢？」  
　　「火神君……我们都没有车。」  
　　「啊，我还以为是在美国。」  
　　列了一堆出行提议全都被否决，火神又瘫了回去，黑子看着他百无聊赖的样子安慰。  
　　「火神君的病刚好，难得的周末还是请你好好休息。」  
　　无聊透顶的火神看着电视上的节目，正在嘀咕晚饭吃什么时门外传来电铃声，火神第一反应看向黑子问。  
　　「是谁？」  
　　黑子在心里纳闷，这又不是他家，为什么要问他。  
　　「火神君的朋友？」  
　　「不……我从小三开始到今年都在美国，三月底才回来，在这边还没有什么朋友。」  
　　火神还在奇怪时门铃的声音变得急促催起来，火神应了一句后踩着拖鞋跑去开门，门打开的瞬间坐在客厅的黑子立刻听见女性高调的声音。  
　　「你好！」  
　　「部长！？」  
　　「火神！太好了，你还活着啊！」  
　　「木吉前辈！？不要擅自把人说死了好吗，请！」  
　　日向的大声的斥责也传进来。  
　　「呆子，都和你说了他没事啦！而且你拿着大葱是要干嘛！」  
　　「诶，这是爷爷教我的，大葱治感冒最有用了。」  
　　「不需要啦！」  
　　接着伊月说冷笑话和土田劝架也插进玄关内的对话，小金井和水户部倒是直接进了火神的公寓。  
　　「哇！火神你一个人住那么大的地方吗！」  
　　「喂，你们怎么随随便便就进别人家了！」  
　　听到小金井声音跟过来的降旗三人组也发出感叹。  
　　「真的！好厉害！」  
　　「啊，黑子也在。」  
　　坐在沙发上的黑子和一大群涌进屋的人打招呼，看到他抱着的小狗被萌到的相田冲过来，握住二号的前爪。  
　　「啊，好可爱！黑子君这是你的宠物？」  
　　黑子把二号递到她怀里，乖巧的二号任她抚摸脑袋。  
　　「是，名字叫哲也二号。」  
　　土田也凑过来盯着二号。  
　　「真的啊，眼睛也和黑子一模一样！」  
　　毫不客气的小金井在公寓里四处翻看，翻完后又擅自失望地说。  
　　「除了几本篮球杂志和生活家具什么都没有，火神不愧是个工作笨蛋。」  
　　「原来火神是有钱人吗，住着这么好的高级公寓。」  
　　木吉不知道又从哪里掏出仙贝放进嘴里，河原接过他的话。  
　　「要是我这么有钱我就不去上班了。」  
　　黑子想起火神第一次进自己家说「你家真小」的样子，也加入他们的对话。  
　　「对，火神君真是讨厌的家伙，我也不想和他坐隔壁了。」  
　　听见他话的火神不满地大吼。  
　　「为什么！你不是早就知道了吗！」  
　　一时之间，公寓里被来探病的大家挤满，变得热闹起来，原本一直觉得特别宽敞的感觉消失，刚刚的无聊和慵懒一扫而光，充满各种吵闹。  
　　「说起来，晚饭吃什么啊。」  
　　「你这个呆子刚刚不是才吃完零食吗？」  
　　听到木吉和日向的对话，和小金井一起在玩游戏的福田放下手柄答了一句。  
　　「刚才部长去厨房了噢，说是展示会后要犒劳大家。」  
　　「诶！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」  
　　随着小金井发出的惨叫，日向放低声音惊恐地说。  
　　「难道上次的下午茶点心你们忘了吗！」  
　　全员除了火神集体愣住开始流冷汗，他不明所以地问道。  
　　「什么点心？」  
　　「火神你不知道……」  
　　降旗拉过他在耳边悄悄解释起来。上个星期天的下午，午休时间刚过没多久，相田丽子部长抱着一大盒难以形容的甜点来到办公室，说是大家辛苦工作的福利。当时看着前辈们汗如泉涌的几个新人还不懂部长的料理杀伤力有多大，黑子难得有存在感地被日向抓到，以上司的身份压着他「给新人先品尝一下」，结果今年新入社的社员们除了火神，全都惨遭下午茶的地狱。  
　　日向等不及坐以待毙，冲向厨房按住丽子还在切菜的手。  
　　「那个……部长，大家说晚上想吃什锦烧，我们一起去超市买东西吧！」  
　　「诶，」难得把短发绑起马尾的丽子犹豫，「可切菜怎么办……」  
　　「就交给水户部吧！你陪我去买菜，做什锦烧要用什么食材我也不知道啊！」  
　　在日向的努力下，丽子松开菜刀解围裙。  
　　「真拿你没办法，知道了，我陪你去。」  
　　目送日向和丽子出了公寓，一直紧绷的全员才松口气。  
　　「日向……真是英雄啊。」  
　　在日向的拼死挽救中，一群人的晚饭终于躲避开丽子的恐怖料理，从超市买回来的糯米、虾和猪肉，再加上冰箱里本来就有的芝士和别的食材，火神和水户部负责把底料、酱汁和调味汁弄好，剩下的交给丽子也没问题了。  
　　什锦烧外焦里嫩，一大锅的底料不久便吃得差不多了，电热板上只剩一点锅巴，水户部扶着吃累了打瞌睡的小金井，火神在厨房里教丽子做烤薄饼，喝了啤酒上头的日向揪着伊月在说战国大名，其余几个人也在玩游戏聊天。  
　　晚饭吃了将近一个小时，丽子把做好的烤薄饼端上桌，日向扶了扶眼镜吃惊地张大嘴。  
　　「看起来……居然正常！」  
　　「面对美少女上司的手工料理你们也太失礼了！」  
　　土田看着摆盘诱人的饭后点心，迟迟不敢下手。  
　　「能吃吗？」  
　　「可以，」身为师父的火神走过来点头，「我还是很严厉的。」  
　　他担保过后大家端起盘子，小心翼翼地尝了一点。  
　　「唔……还不错。」  
　　「什么还不错！应该说好吃才对吧！」  
　　虽然烤薄饼很美味，但食量不大的黑子果然还是吃不下了，尝了两口放下盘子走到阳台上吹吹风。  
　　原本说来探病的看望一下变成了职员party，不过看着这么一大群闹腾的人，估计一开始的目的就不是探病，火神现在和降旗坐在沙发上说话，精神满满的一点都不像是大病初愈的病人，大家可能是怕一个人在东京的火神寂寞才来的吧。  
　　隔着玻璃门也能听见公寓里的热闹，六月底清朗的夜空中，星星清晰地在月亮旁，呆了一会儿觉得稍有凉意，黑子正打算进屋时火神拉开门走了出来，还拿着喝了一半的啤酒，正拿起易拉罐准备喝，猛地被身旁的黑子吓了一跳。  
　　「黑子！？什么时候？！」  
　　「五分钟前来的。」  
　　火神手肘靠在阳台的栏杆上，松了口被惊吓到的气。  
　　「好久没有这种感觉了。」  
　　说完他扭过头看着星空喝了一口啤酒，晚风拂过火神的刘海，黑子望着他在微弱灯光下的侧脸忽然开口问道。  
　　「火神君开心吗？」  
　　「你指什么？」  
　　「公司的大家来看你。」  
　　火神顺着他的话回头看了一眼客厅里乱七八糟的样子。  
　　「嘛，虽然很闹，但感觉不差。」  
　　「我也这么觉得的，」黑子也转回头，看向安静的居民区，「火神君知道我是omega，现在的世界虽然提倡性征平权，可对容易受孕的omega来说，在日本找到一份喜欢的正式工作几率不高。」  
　　「这样啊。」  
　　黑子看到一架航班机翼上闪烁着灯在空中划过。  
　　「但是，这个公司里的大家都是很好的人，所以我觉得我能来到这个公司真是太好了，」说到这黑子顿了一下，又看向火神对他说，「还有，遇到火神君真是太好了。」  
　　丽子和小金井的打闹声从玻璃门的缝隙里传到这个安静的空间，火神瞳孔变大愣住两秒后撇过脑袋，看不见他表情的黑子只能注意到酒精浮上火神的耳根。  
　　「你这家伙总是那么直率地说出这种话。」  
　　知道火神是不擅长应对这种情况的黑子沉默没说话，寂静的时间维持了一小会后火神回过头来。  
　　「其实我……」  
　　刚出口的话瞬间被拉开门的河原打断。  
　　「黑子！你的手机刚刚一直在响，好像是邮件，诶，火神你怎么脸那么红，是不是喝多了？」  
　　「只是那么一点我怎么会喝多！」  
　　「可是脸很红噢。」  
　　「唔……」  
　　无法反驳的火神说不出理由，看了黑子一眼后催促河原赶紧收拾回家。临时慰问火神的职员party结束，时间早就超过十一点，一群不请自来的客人揽在一起，不成样子地离开了，黑子抱起睡着的二号也和火神告别，在玄关穿好鞋子后转身准备回家，却被火神拉住。  
　　「请问还有什么事吗？」  
　　火神也一副愣住的样子，松开抓住黑子衣角的手摸摸后脑勺。  
　　「突然觉得好像忘了什么事……但是却想不起来……」  
　　黑子猜想可能只是大家突然离开后的不适感。  
　　「已经很晚了请火神君早点休息。」  
　　两人互相道过晚安后黑子离开火神的公寓回到自己家，打开灯时，袭来的安静让他觉得家里一股冷冷清清的感觉。把二号放进小窝里，黑子简单冲过澡后躺到床上。  
　　床边的窗帘没拉紧，被旁边公寓楼挡住看不见夜空全貌，只能看到火神公寓的墙壁。这个方向看过去应该是他卧室的位置，黑子忽然记起自己忘了本来打算要和火神说的正经事，不过今天确实没有什么时机开口，还是再等几天和他说比较好。  
　　黑子拉起被子，明明今夜无雨，他却觉得被窝里凉飕飕的。可能因为今天大家聚在一起热闹过头，兴奋的感觉还没完全褪去，黑子阖上眼睛在床上酝酿睡意，不知过了多久终于有点困倦时，迷迷糊糊之间他陡然想起火神说的忘记的事情是什么。  
　　今天是发情期来的日子。


	8. Chapter 8

　　黑子哲也在社团里最应付不来的是绿间真太郎，但此刻却难得在学校旁的咖啡厅内遇见了对方，邻座的黄濑凉太立马大声向那个外表一丝不苟的人打招呼。虽然大家平时是一个社团的，但绿间是医学生，课业非常忙碌，所以除了一些社团活动平时在校园内碰面的几率并不高。  
　　「绿间君，刚才那个人就是你的恋人吗？」  
　　绿间手上拿着的兔子玩偶是进店前门外另一个人给他的，说完后便一脸开朗地走了，黑子想起平时热爱八卦的另外两位友人所说的话，确实几乎每次看到绿间时他都和那个黑发男生在一起。  
　　店长送来的咖啡才被抿进嘴立刻又被绿间喷了出来。  
　　「运势说让我今天警惕双子座，原来是因为这样。」  
　　热爱星座占卜的绿间还是一如既往地说着这些莫名其妙的话，他用手帕擦了擦嘴反问黄濑。  
　　「为什么突然问我这个？」  
　　「因为小绿间也是omega不是吗，你和小黑子又不一样，可是我也从来没闻到过你的荷尔蒙。」  
　　黑子大一第三学期才知道绿间是omega，心里虽然明白不能以貌取人，但知道时还是有点惊讶，惊讶后再仔细观察绿间日常的言行举止，却又觉得绿间是omega这件事其实并没有什么不对的地方。黄濑的意思再明显不过，绿间和那个男生应该是已经完全标记了的恋人关系。  
　　严谨的绿间没有直面回答，以自身的专业水平来和黄濑解说。  
　　「闻不到荷尔蒙有各种各样的原因，世界上从来不缺少特殊的个例，说不定是黄濑你的鼻子有问题。」  
　　「诶，好过分！我明明对气味特别敏感，一点都不比犬科动物的差！」  
　　黑子依旧对这个微妙的比喻默不作声，绿间无视黄濑，掏出笔在餐巾纸上写了点什么递给他，上面是一组英文和数字。  
　　「这个是强效抑制剂，是新研发出来的，副作用不会太大。」  
　　绿间突然和他说这个，大概是因为这段时间在部室里察觉到他不太好的状况，黑子放下手里的小说接过来。  
　　「谢谢。」  
　　面对他的道谢，绿间扶了扶眼镜。  
　　「我只是看不惯你在部活的时候由于生理因素无法尽全力。」  
　　「小绿间还是这样不直率啊。」  
　　被黄濑指出的绿间拿起那杯咖啡起身，临走前对黑子说。  
　　「但你的情况如果继续这样下去会不断恶化，所以还是尽快找出别的办法吧。」  
　　  
　　想起发情期要来的黑子坐在床上，脑内不懂为何突然想起两年前的那个场景，绿间当时所言不错，那之后的不适反应越来越严重，吃的抑制剂越换越强，到今年二月时已经必须服用最强的那款了。  
　　所说的别的办法并没有那么好寻找，直到他遇见了火神，和自己有命运之番联系的alpha。比起在毫无线索的黑暗里摸索，火神就像光芒一样出现在黑子迷茫的世界里，给他指出明确的方向。用绿间的话来说，现在就是「尽人事」的时刻了。  
　　只要像医生建议的那样，让火神暂时标记自己，如果情况顺利一切就都没问题了。可是黑子现在迟迟无法果断做出决定。亲密接触并不像是普通睡觉的请求，一个月前的突发事件还历历在目，如果按照医生说的，性冷淡会渐渐痊愈意味着黑子会迎来正常omega有性欲的发情期，目前只说是轻度标记，但毕竟他们还是alpha和omega，人类尽管是高级动物但也无法抵抗发情状态。  
　　火神是从美国回来的，而且给人第一眼的判断就是肉食系，但这些日子相处下来，黑子发现他其实意外地传统，是个不直率喜欢害羞的人，要他为了自己的体质问题而进行暂时标记的行为怎么看都不行。  
　　苦思冥想得倒在床上，不明白昨天的自己到底是怎么轻易做出「以后就把火神君当成大型抱枕」这种决定的。  
　　担心纠结的黑子下床开灯走到客厅，伸手拉开玻璃门往火神家的方向看，卧室的窗户已经没有了灯光，看来他已经睡下了。原本还难以做出决定的黑子此刻打算先自己度过今晚再说，走回卧室拉开平时放抑制剂的地方，打开后发现这盒药已经过期了。  
　　最近几个月有火神的存在导致他都对这些大意了起来，黑子记得在书桌的抽屉里应该还有，刚刚转过身，担心的事情果然发生了。  
　　和上次发情时一样，莫名其妙的暖意涌入胸口，世界忽然变得天旋地转，如同大脑也在旋转一般，黑子膝盖发软，头晕目眩地倒在床边，这不只是以前的发情，能清楚地感受到他这次想要些什么，想要触碰，想要抱紧，想要释放。  
　　鼻腔的呼吸不顺，他只能用嘴浅浅吸入氧气，皮肤如同被炙烤一般发烫，烫得能感觉到血液在迅速流动，下面的性器变成半勃起的状态了。  
　　心脏被绞紧的痛苦促使黑子扶着床沿，顾不上药过没过期，只要能让他有所缓解，就算副作用再大他也无所谓，手指不听指示地持续颤抖，平时简单得只用伸手就能碰触到的半米距离，此刻仿佛隔着整个太阳系，悸动牵扯他的全身，根本用不上力气。  
　　心脏怦怦跳动的声音传到鼓膜剧烈作响，震得大脑里一团糟糕，得不到发泄的不适反应开始发作，喉头的恶心感呕上来，可怕的恐惧感爬满整具身体的每个毛孔。好痛苦，好痛苦，黑子捂住嘴巴，唾液一股泛酸的苦涩，糟糕，眼泪好像也要涌出来了。  
　　被发情反应折磨得揪住自己领口的黑子模模糊糊中，看见一小团的黑影从外头跑进来，是听到倒地响动的二号，他努力不让痛苦吞噬自己，用力晃晃脑袋想让眼前变得清晰一点，然而头却越晃越痛。  
　　朦胧间黑子感受到毛茸茸的脑袋凑在自己的身边，咬着衣服想要做点什么，但是小小的力量根本起不了任何作用。  
　　混乱、恶心、恐怖轮番袭来，黑子在仅剩的意识中听见二号在不停吠叫，半夜里一个人在家出现这种状况不能更糟，要是刚才没有犹豫直接去找火神君就好了，或者不要纠结马上拿好药，可是现在已经迟了。  
　　怦怦狂跳的心脏一阵一阵，忽然缓了下来，就是现在。黑子咬紧牙关，一手撑在地上想要站起，肌肉才发力便重重摔在地上，心脏又开始疼起来。  
　　意识正在一点一点远去时，黑子听见一墙之后传来不小的响动，接着一阵急促的脚步声响起，从心底渴望的人出现在眼前。  
　　「黑子！」  
　　火神冲到黑子面前把他扶到床上，闻到他身上香气的瞬间心脏的绞痛消散许多，眼前的视线也清晰不少。  
　　「药在哪里！包里吗！」  
　　眼看着急的火神正打算跟上跑出卧室的二号去拿药，黑子忽然起身下一秒把他撞在墙上，卧室的门砰地关上。  
　　「黑、黑子……」  
　　不大的卧室一时变成密室，火神身上散发出来的香气充满不满六坪的房间，浓烈得刺人的气味，像他一样野性令人疯狂，直冲鼻腔后下半身陡然涨大，是alpha荷尔蒙的味道，前调过后温柔的甜腻袭来，受不住气味引诱的黑子紧紧抱住火神。  
　　原本紧张得僵硬的肌肉忽然变得从容有力，毫无征兆，黑子被推开，不知怎么下一刻倒在床上，逆着灯光他看见上方的火神满脸通红，脖子上的筋脉也变粗了，双眼红得如同草原上盯住猎物的巨型猫科动物。  
　　所有的不适全都消失，取而代之的是仿佛冒粉色泡泡似的生物气息，黑子最后的理性意识全部被感官体验吞并。  
　　接下来，不同上个月在黑暗里只有听觉和触觉的雨夜，在手臂上握紧的指尖、在胸口上舔弄的舌尖，清清楚楚地落入黑子的眼里，伴着发出的下流声音更富有冲击性。  
　　下身被脱得精光，火神的手抓住硬挺挺的地方，打着转套弄起来，黑子捂住自己的嘴猛烈喘息，原本合起的双腿因为舒服的快感微微张开，连带后面好像也因此变得兴奋起来，自己从来没有碰过的穴口竟然流出液体，蔓延下滑到连尾巴骨都湿湿黏黏的。  
　　火神的手当然也摸到了又湿又黏的周围，黑子听见他的喘息变得更重，散发出的信息素官能味更重，狠狠地压迫下来，黑子沉迷在触摸愉悦途中，灼热的东西翘起，具有强烈威胁感地顶在他的会阴上，面颊红透的火神猝然把黑子的双腿合上，嗓音沙哑地喘着气说出话。  
　　「抱歉，这里借我一下。」  
　　还没反应过来，腿间挤进那个质感饱满的东西，压在黑子身上的火神两手抓住他发红的膝头，开始在缝隙间抽送起来。这种模拟性行为的举动下，两根勃起的阴茎时不时剐蹭到，粗糙的摩擦感令黑子的心脏仿佛坐海盗船一样起起落落，怪异的酥痒从下身往小腹冲击，再沿每条神经向四肢百骸迅速传开，直至每个手指尖和脚趾盖。  
　　身体开始变得柔软，黑子任着火神的动作，每一次顶撞都让他的大脑也跟着轰鸣，灯光下的火神刘海下垂，露出的额头上渗出汗水，他的呼吸，他的心跳，他的香味，一切都通过肢体上的接触深深传达过来。  
　　腿缝间的动作忽然变快，敏感的地带被剧烈摩擦，卧室里的光线在摇摆的视野间变亮，黑子在狂烈的喘息中和对方一起射出来。释放过后的性器还颤抖着一跳一跳，被一直摩擦的大腿根部又烫又红。  
　　累过后的火神倒在黑子身边，两个人在不大的床上肌肤相贴，默契地大口喘气。躺着盯了一分钟的天花板，渐渐恢复理性的黑子才发现刚刚情况太过紧急，居然连床边的窗帘都没拉上。  
　　心脏变回平时的频率，这次的发情后没有谁失去意识，鼓起勇气转身对着火神的方向看去，对方也正看向他，不到两厘米的距离连呼吸都缠绕在一起，房间里在不小的动静后安静得尴尬无比。  
　　但事情是因他而起，一切的源头还是因为这边，总之得先谢谢火神赶过来的急救，黑子不再喘息，吞了口唾液艰难地开口，只是说了一句「火神君」后立刻被打断。  
　　「对不起！刚刚没有控制住！」  
　　黑子完全没想到火神会是这样的反应。  
　　「我平时明明对omega的荷尔蒙很有抑制力的，但刚才你的味道太浓了……」  
　　听到这句的黑子忍不住也打断他。  
　　「我的荷尔蒙有味道？」  
　　「是……真奇怪，平时只有一点的。」  
　　「什么样的味道？」  
　　应该是没想到会被这样问起，火神想了想说。  
　　「啊，香草味的。」  
　　他的荷尔蒙居然是香草味的，心里一阵复杂，在这种情况下知道这一点真不懂到底该怎么表达心情。而且火神的话提醒黑子，他还不知道两个人之间有命运之番的联系，看来这次不能不说了。  
　　「其实、昨天我去了趟医院。」  
　　把医生说过的话复述给火神听，连最后有关暂时标记的建议也说了，黑子知道火神是个温柔的人，交待完一切后怀抱希望地问。  
　　「火神君，所以可以请你帮我吗？」  
　　和之前让他陪自己睡觉一样，火神马上给出了答复，只是这次稍有停顿。  
　　「……好啊。」  
　　看着对方一脸认真的神情，黑子不敢相信他居然这么快就直接答应了。  
　　「之前我就想问了，火神君对这种事情没有很在意的样子，是归国子女的原因吗？」  
　　火神听明白他的意思后马上否认。  
　　「不、不是啦！虽然互相帮忙解决这种事情在美国很常见，但……」  
　　「但？」  
　　黑子不明白他在支吾什么。  
　　「唔……因为是你啦！」  
　　诶？黑子愣住，「因为是你」这几个字戳进他的心脏。  
　　「再说了，虽然我之前一直在美国……但其实这种事我也第一次啊。」  
　　「诶？」  
　　黑子直勾勾地盯过去，火神却满脸通红拿过遥控器迅速把灯关了。  
　　「睡觉吧！晚安黑子！」  
　　黑暗中火神转过身擅自开始睡觉，留下黑子枕着枕头满脑子里全是他刚才不清不楚的话。  
　　「因为是你」。  
　　「第一次」。  
　　无雨的夜晚安静得燥热。


	9. Chapter 9

　　醒来时，黑子的脸颊由于单人床的空间太小，正贴在厚实的胸膛上，不是想象中硬邦邦的肌肉，而是和女孩子体脂不同的柔软，还有这股温柔的甜味，想起来了，第一次睡在火神家时也是这种触感，这下那天早上他举止怪异的原因清楚了，任谁一大早醒来发现被陌生男性埋胸也会觉得不对劲，更何况、火神的胸这么舒服，此刻黑子忽然有点理解为什么另一个友人青峰大辉整天把欧派挂在嘴边。  
　　但一直把脸这样埋在别人胸膛里是失礼的举动，所以黑子挪挪脑袋往后撤了些，动作已经很轻了，但还是对方还是被吵到了，火神缓缓睁开眼睛，还没完全清醒的脸上露出微微的笑容。  
　　「早，黑子。」  
　　略干涩的声音响在耳畔，黑子的心脏不受控制砰地加重跳了一下，难以名状的暖意爬上全身。  
　　「火神君，早安。」  
　　昨晚的突发事件和上次不一样，在灯光大开的卧室里，看着受影响进入发情状态的火神压在自己身上，那双手扣住胳膊的力量好像还残留在身上，两人之间的距离感因为进一步的亲密接触又拉近不少。  
　　躺在床上对视，门外却忽然传来一阵急促的门铃声。  
　　「小黑子——」  
　　熟悉的明亮音色跳进黑子的耳朵，不厌其烦地不停重复叫唤。  
　　「你的朋友？」  
　　睡得迷糊的火神没反应过来，想要起身却被黑子一把拽下，两人下面都没穿裤子，身上虽然没有什么痕迹，但可能是因为心理作用此刻觉得卧室内全是做过以后的味道，更别提昨晚没收拾显得非常糟糕的现场。  
　　怎么办，偏偏来的是最八卦的那个人。  
　　黑子跳下床套起裤子把地上的衣服扔给火神，被吵醒的二号以为他是想和自己玩也追在黑子脚边。急乱地在公寓里踱步想把火神藏起来，但不大的家根本没有能让一个一米九以上的男人躲藏的空间。慌忙中他看着大开的玻璃门忽然想起一个问题。  
　　「火神君，请问你昨晚是怎么进来的！」  
　　「你不回邮件也不接电话，我就从阳台进来了。」  
　　火神在黑夜里从卧室的窗户爬出来跳到他家阳台的画面浮上黑子脑内，确实很像这个男人做得出来的事情，但此刻无暇再去评论他简单粗暴的方法，得知后的黑子一把将火神推到阳台上，顺手把掉在地上的裤子扔给他。  
　　「对不起，请火神君像昨晚一样爬回去！」  
　　话音刚落他不顾火神抱着衣服张大嘴的样子，猛地关上玻璃门唰地拉上窗帘，黄濑还在门外催促，二号也欢快地喊叫，黑子关紧卧室门随手理了理头发走向玄关，开门的那刻对方立马抱怨出口。  
　　「小黑子好慢啊！」  
　　黑子看着打扮精致的友人，周日的一大早跑到别人家疯狂摁门铃的人才不正常。  
　　「黄濑君，请问有什么事吗？」  
　　「诶——干嘛那么冷淡，我昨天给你发了那么多邮件你都……」  
　　话说到一半，黄濑戛然而止，像狗一样闻了闻，黑子不好的预感马上应验。  
　　「这是、alpha的味道！小黑子……你有恋人了？」  
　　掩饰过一切居然忘记黄濑和犬科动物一样灵敏的鼻子了，说不是的话麻烦肯定一堆，黑子抱起二号不否认地默认。  
　　「诶！真的假的！什么样的人！！」  
　　兴奋起来的黄濑不顾黑子径直进了屋，没有发现所谓「恋人」的痕迹后大为失望。  
　　「我还以为你把那个alpha藏在家里了。」  
　　黑子原本确实想藏，但藏不下只好把那个人藏回他自己家了。正在担心黄濑会不会注意到卧室里的气味，他忽然开心起来。  
　　「太好了。」  
　　「什么？」  
　　「小黑子你有恋人了呀，你都不知道我每次看到那种omega受不了发情反应自杀的新闻有多担心你。」  
　　很少听见黄濑这么正经说话的黑子有点动容，难得真心地向他道谢。  
　　「谢谢。」  
　　「然后呢，什么时候向我们介绍恋人？」  
　　得到感谢的黄濑立刻得寸进尺，想到要把火神拉到那群人面前，黑子一时有点不情愿，更何况现在并不是他的恋人，为了让黄濑闭嘴嘴上胡乱回答。  
　　「结婚前。」  
　　「诶！！！！！！！！！！！！」  
　　周日也是个好天气，摸摸怀里的二号往阳台对面看去，和火神成为恋人吗，如果是他的话，被他完全标记黑子也并不排斥。  
　　  
　　赶着在周末生完病的火神周一和黑子一起准时出勤，跨进办公室时还被木吉说「我以为火神是那种靠气势把病撑过的类型」，生活又恢复了以工作为主的日常。  
　　和火神达成新契约后，黑子在接下来几天都老实去他家过夜，但之后并没有再发生什么意外情况，不过他们按照医生提的建议，不再是分别在床的两边各自睡觉，而是有肌肤接触的相拥而眠，每次只要在火神怀里闻着他的气味一定会睡得很香甜。  
　　七月的开头过去，没多久梅雨季在最后几场小雨里结束，东京上空聚集在一起久久不散的雨层云终于消失迎来晴天，气温迅速飙升到三十度以上，盛夏伴随烦人的蝉鸣开始了。每天挤上电车的早高峰，经过车站到公司中间那段被太阳烤得炙热的坂道，跨进开着空调的办公室黑子才感到重新活了过来。  
　　和一整天坐在办公室里的文书课不同，偶尔还要出去跑外勤的业务课总是在冷气和热流里来来去去，黑子时不时能听见河原和火神抱怨再这样下去怕不是会中暑倒下。  
　　没有发情期的日常很舒服，没有后顾之忧，办完展示会后的轻松没持续多久，新的工作安排马上又下来了，黑子和火神大部分的工作日里都持续着加班到晚上八九点才回家的职场新人生活。  
　　周五的办公室里一点没有快要到休息日的氛围，白板上写着明天开始的周末办公楼要进行电力检修的通知，电脑和其他用电设备都没办法使用，所有人都在忙着接电话看文件做数据。  
　　好不容易熬到午休时间，没空去员工餐厅或者楼顶天台进食，几乎全员都坐在位置上吃午饭，正当小金井无奈地抱怨这样的日子还要持续多久时，刚开完会议的日向和木吉一起走回来，两个人的脸色都不好看。  
　　「怎么了？」  
　　在他们回答伊月之前，丽子突然出现在办公室里，双手合十向他们道歉。  
　　「抱歉！因为我的计算失误，大家的进度太慢所以明天得加班了。」  
　　「诶——但是明天有电力检修没办法工作啊。」  
　　听到土田指出这一点后的丽子表情僵硬。  
　　「骗人……这下怎么办……」  
　　日向叹口气后抚抚眼镜。  
　　「没办法了，只能今晚一起留宿公司来赶进度了。」  
　　「全员都留下来吗？」  
　　「对，如果速度快点的话，在明天天亮之前应该能修正进度。」  
　　「我也会帮大家做夜宵的！」  
　　为了弥补的丽子喊出让大家更害怕的话，日向赶紧阻止她。  
　　「不用你特地做啦！公司附近就有便利店，你帮大家带过来就好。」  
　　这还是黑子第一次遇到两个部门全员留宿加班的情况，之前一直都是偶尔工作没做完的四五个人留宿。  
　　「好有趣的样子！我刚好换了新的恐龙睡袋！」  
　　「喂小金，这是加班工作，可不是留宿聚会啊。」  
　　「我知道啦，不过是带薪加班吧，还是很值的！」  
　　看着小金井满脸开心的样子，大家原本沉重的气氛也消去一些。午休结束后马上重新回到工作上，几乎大家都在认真地进行手上的作业，毕竟到了晚上工作效率还是会降低，能尽量多做一点是一点。  
　　在充实的工作里时间过得很快，转眼太阳便落山了，留宿是临时做出的决定，大家都只准备了午饭，日向让目前手上不算太忙的黑子和火神一起去公司附近的便利店买晚饭和能量饮料回来。  
　　从上午忙到晚上，走出公司已经没有白天炎热的空气了，离开办公桌走在街上感受舒服的气温，黑子觉得自己的精神恢复不少。  
　　到了便利店按刚才记下的替大家拿好不同口味的便当，走到火神身边时发现他正盯着货架上摆出来的新款能量饮料发呆，见黑子走近后他指着最贵的那一款说。  
　　「黑子，你看这个，之前我听小金井前辈说过！」  
　　黑子看了看标价一千日元的标签，给大家采购的还是普通款的就好。  
　　「这个有点贵。」  
　　「但听说很厉害的样子，好在意喝起来是什么味道。」  
　　看他被前辈忽悠得一直盯着饮料包装上青蛙的样子，黑子提议。  
　　「要不这个单独买一瓶，不算在公司的费用里。」  
　　「噢噢！黑子你头脑真好！」  
　　付过账后走出便利店，如愿以偿的火神打开那盒高级饮料喝了一口，路灯下的脸颊上浮现出红晕。  
　　「果然好厉害，感觉眼前都变得通透了！你要尝一口吗？」  
　　黑子接过那瓶饮料抿着吸管吸了一口，一股草药的苦涩味道让他呛了出来。  
　　「哈哈哈哈你真没用啊。」  
　　「区区火神君而已。」  
　　接着买东西的空当转换了心情，回到公司后吃过晚饭继续工作。也许是因为整个楼层的人都没走，所以也不像平时加班一样只留下自己的灯，工作途中的感觉一点也没有加班的寂寞感。话虽这么说，持续工作到将近午夜时，果然大家都累下来，办公室里比两个小时前安静不少，只剩下打键盘和翻文件的声音。  
　　过了一小会儿，疲惫的寂静被打破，说好要带夜宵过来的丽子拎着一大袋东西走进办公室。  
　　「大家辛苦了！来吃夜宵噢！」  
　　刚刚还趴在桌上的小金井第一个跳起来冲过去。  
　　「哇有寿司！」  
　　听到他声音的日向捂着心口松了口气。  
　　「吓死我了，还以为又是没切的蜂蜜柠檬。」  
　　放心后的大家一起围到丽子身边，深夜工作的夜宵果然让人觉得幸福，吃饱后的大家满足地回到位置上继续努力。  
　　时针一点一点地往前移，快指向三时，办公室里补完工作的集体不约而同发出长长的感叹。  
　　「终于做完了。」  
　　「不行，我快到极限了。」  
　　吐出最后一点气，文书课的几个人陆续倒下，要么直接睡在桌上，要么睡袋才拉到一半就躺地上睡着了，现在突然来劲儿的小金井对着大家横七竖八的样子嘲笑。  
　　「你们这群人真是不行啊。」  
　　「之前末班车才走就说想回家的不是你吗？」  
「那是刚才嘛！」被还醒着的日向吐槽，小金井转了话题神神秘秘地说，「难得有全员一起留宿的情况，来说点不一样的话题吧！比如……」  
日向嫌弃小金井话说了一半卖关子，不耐烦地皱起眉头催促。  
「什么。」  
「传说中的公司七大恐怖传闻！」  
　　「等等等等等一下！加完班你都不累的吗！」  
　　「不累啊，你不要打断我嘛，你们听过没有，咱们这层楼的天花板，到了晚上就有很奇怪的光斑，上次我留宿的时候还看见角落里……诶日向？！」  
　　他的话还没说完，黑子看见日向僵直了身板，竟然迅速地拉开睡袋躺了进去。  
　　「真无聊！我也要睡了！」  
　　「诶——怎么这样，黑子火神你们听我说。」  
　　不害怕恐怖怪谈的黑子正打算听小金井说，身旁的火神突然拉住他。  
「黑子你要上厕所吗？」  
本来没什么感觉，但被火神这么一问确实有点想上厕所，毕竟从傍晚开始就一直在忙工作。  
　　不好意思地打断了小金井，答应他回来后继续听，黑子站起身和火神一起往厕所的方向去。走出办公室，周围一片漆黑，黑子才想起今夜大楼里今天只有他们两个部门在加班。  
　　上完厕所出来，两个人往回走，走在前方的火神罕见的非常安静，联想到刚才火神在奇怪的时机拉他上厕所的举动，有了想法的黑子靠近火神身后，弯下腰猛地抓住他的脚踝。  
　　「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
　　火神果然如所料中那样发出悲鸣，软了腿倒在第一会议室的门口，发现是黑子后气急败坏地像扣篮似的伸手扣住他的脑袋。  
　　「你这家伙……」  
　　黑暗里话音刚落，周围忽然传来奇怪的声音，像是布料不停在摩擦地面，诡异得令人发寒。火神往声源的地方扭头看去，一束白光下的奇怪黑影在往这里来，轮廓上看绝对不是人类的影子，黑子也能瞧见黑影在渐渐靠近。  
就在那个怪物即将拐角时，黑子被火神粗暴地拉着躲进身后的会议室。进门后两人还没站稳不料被拉力带着往前倾，火神直接压着黑子摔到会议室的地上。  
倒地后才睁开眼，想喊痛的话语被一把堵住，随着那个东西的脚步声越来越近，黑子感受到火神捂着他的手抖得越来越厉害，忽然门外传来小金井的说话声。  
　　「诶，刚刚还听见了火神的声音，怎么都没碰到……」  
影子边嘀咕边往厕所的方向走去，一直绷着的火神终于放开他，舒了口气无力地瘫在他身上。  
「原来是小金井前辈的恐龙睡袋，吓死我了……」  
开口的话语喷在黑子的耳边，湿湿热热的，不论是从听觉还是触觉上，黑子都能清清楚楚地感受到身上人的心跳，这回轮到他的心脏瞬间紧张起来。  
浑身在几秒内升起的热度令黑子无所适从，直接推开让他变得奇怪的罪魁祸首，火神应该是察觉到他动作上的不快，直接向他道歉。  
「抱歉，我太重压得你不舒服吧。」  
「没……」黑子用左手背覆在滚烫的脸颊上，「没想到原来火神君居然会怕灵异类的东西。」  
被点破的火神立马逞强地吼出来。  
「那、那又怎么样！」  
「很有趣。」  
「你这家伙！」  
火神不爽地抓住黑子的脑袋乱揉一通，度过惊吓的打闹后两人在黑暗里对上视线，声音戛然而止，一时的沉默后噗地默契笑出来，笑着笑着黑子感觉火神低下脑袋，嘴巴忽然贴上柔软的触感。


	10. Chapter 10

　　被亲了。  
　　电视节目的片段猝然冲进黑子的大脑。  
　　「那个、不好意思。」  
　　采访记者拦住经过的路人，递过麦克风面对镜头发出提问。  
　　「请问你们觉得最糟糕的初吻发生地是哪里？」  
　　「我觉得是很多人来往的车站检票处，一点都不浪漫，都被人看去了。」  
　　「家门口，被家人看见这种事情还是很尴尬的。」  
　　「当然是居酒屋啊，明显就是想依靠酒劲，那种男人太逊了！」  
　　各种各样的答案和理由都有，如果答案是「会议室的地板」，那么理由该是什么？不是传说中带有柠檬汽水味的初吻，而是大半夜摔在会议室地上看不清对方的初吻。  
　　火神发烫的嘴唇，十分柔软，虽然没有柠檬汽水味，但他身上的味道也很好闻。  
　　黑子从幻想里脱出，这样的初吻感觉也不差。  
　　感觉停留了好久的碰触，被更突然的发展打断。黑子的大腿上，另一个滚烫的东西膨胀起来，身上的人慌乱地撑着地板离开黑子的嘴。  
　　「火神君，发情了？」  
　　可黑子现在并没有进入发情期，身上并没有散发出能让火神发情的荷尔蒙。  
　　「我、我也不知道！」  
　　他紧张地否认后想起身，在黑暗中却又再一次摔在黑子身上，这次被顶着的触感更真切了。火神沉重的气息一下一下地呼在自己的鼻尖，热度传递过来好像他也忍不住跟随对方的频率喘起来，没有任何理由，像是不可抗力在作祟，黑子把手往下伸，想起那个雨夜中火神在他耳边低语「交给我」的时刻。  
　　「黑、黑子！？」  
　　对方明显被他的行动吓到了，一手抓住黑子笨拙探索的手。  
　　「我没什么经验，所以请火神君不要介意。」  
　　「不是那个！啊……」  
　　想要阻止的火神被他的手触碰到的瞬间泄出一声惊讶，和黑子温凉的手完全不同，火神的性器又硬又热。学着之前那次雨夜里火神帮他做时的动作，手掌握住缓慢撸动起来，被包裹住的东西立马有反应一样微微颤抖着跳动。  
　　套弄一会后，从来没有自己解决过的黑子发现一切比想象中的难多了，火神一直只是在轻微喘息。虽然没体验过，但不代表不知道，何况大学时代身边有一个热爱巨乳写真的友人，十八禁杂志黑子还是看过的。  
　　回想起那些内容，黑子松手起身，在黑暗里摸到肌肉下的小腹，在对方没明白接下来要干什么时，弯腰低下头含住不够湿润的顶端，火神猛地捏住他肩胛骨，手上立刻用力不少。  
　　一上来就含住刺激太大了吗，黑子退而松口，用手握住根部，伸出舌头一下一下舔舐肉棒上突起的脉络，口水的声音比他想象的要大许多，感觉充斥了整个空间，让人不禁担心是否会被外面听见。  
　　「黑……糟糕……」  
　　火神被刺激的呼吸越来越重，黑子把小猫舔食的动作换成亲吻，他的身体起伏仿佛潮起潮落。习惯了黑暗的眼睛此刻能隐隐约约看清周围，黑子埋在火神腿间抬眼，这个平时就不直率的男人此刻靠在会议室的墙上，一只手捂着脸看不清他凌乱的表情。  
　　黑子听着火神的喘息，停下时而舔弄、时而亲吻的举动，本来就很硬挺的性器又胀大了一圈，他深吸一口气张大嘴努力把它往嘴里含，受不了的火神捂脸的手也按在他的肩上，剧烈地大口喘气。  
　　整个口腔被充满，好像眼泪也要流出来了，不敢轻举妄动生怕牙齿蹭得他不舒服，只用舌头绕着肉棒打转，火神原本一直紧紧捏他肩的手渐渐放松，黑子开始用嘴唇摩擦吞吐起来。  
　　不停动作时为了换气，鼻腔自然嗯哼出糟糕的声音，黑子从来没想到，用嘴帮人做自己也会发出这么下流的声音。第一次做不敢太过深入，黑子只好加快速度，刚才沉浸在快感中的火神抖动又变得剧烈起来。  
　　「黑子……黑子……」  
　　呼唤着他的身体越来越烫，感觉到快去了时松嘴脱出，到达高潮的火神性器昂起尽数直射到黑子脸上，是帮他做而已，不知道为什么完事后自己也跟着一起呼吸放慢变重起伏。  
　　「啊啊、抱歉！」  
　　从快感中缓过来的火神掏出手帕，慌乱擦掉黑子脸上的液体，不过火神射出的量比他想象的少。为了把溅到周围的量也擦掉，两个人不得已把会议室的灯亮起，火神真的满脸通红得不成样子，连耳根也是血红色的，一句话也不说地使劲擦地上的白浊液体。  
　　忽然外面传来之前吓到火神的脚步声，是穿着恐龙睡袋的小金井。  
　　「奇怪……会议室的灯怎么开着……」  
　　糟了，会议室里还都弥漫着充满男性荷尔蒙的味道，只要一闻到就知道发生了什么，浑身紧绷时头上的灯闪烁两下陡然熄灭，门外传来小金井倒下的声音，火神正想问什么时也倒了下去，想要过去的黑子也浑身发软，大脑意识挣扎了两秒迅速晕了过去。  
　　  
　　坐在早晨的首班电车上，黑子看向窗外已经清亮的夏空，身边是还沉在睡梦中的火神。  
　　天亮前在会议室里醒过来，艰难地拖着火神和小金井回到办公室才发现，昨夜几乎全员都陷入了昏迷，并不是由于熬夜加班，醒过来的伊月肯定地指出罪魁祸首是部长的夜宵。  
　　「去年也有一次，不知道她往食物里加了什么，吃过以后的大家集体倒下。」  
　　黑子和火神大概是因为那瓶高级饮料的缘故，所以倒下的时间往比别人晚一些，不过他因为晚饭吃饱了没吃多少夜宵，而火神吃了最多，所以在黑子把他从公司搬到电车上都还没醒。  
　　电车里除了他们俩没有别人，黑子扭头抬眼看向一边的火神，他正歪着头睡得死死的，时不时随电车在轨道上一起摆动，大张的嘴随时会滴口水的样子。  
　　火神低头凑过来的瞬间莫名窜进脑内，嘴唇上仿佛还能回忆起会议室那个吻的触感，原本盯着火神睡颜的黑子迅速扭回头，坐立不安，满脑子都是火神突然袭击的吻。  
　　为什么要突然亲过来，明明谁都不是处于发情状态，而且只是嘴唇相触的程度，火神就轻易勃起了。  
　　排除了生理因素，那就只有心理因素了。虽然人类进入了生育控制的时代，omega也不是只在发情期内才能生出性欲，但比起受发情周期影响的omega，身为最有性征优势的alpha，只要是动情了就会自然勃起可以随时随地进行性交。  
　　离黑子下次的发情期来还有一周，他很确定自己今天凌晨绝对没有发出过多omega荷尔蒙的气味，照这么推理，难道说火神是抱着喜欢的心情看待他的吗。  
　　上次那句含糊不清的「因为是你」萦绕在黑子心上，原来那句话的意思不是表达对友人的特殊信任，而是类似告白一样的宣言吗。  
　　话说回来，就火神平时只对工作有疯狂热情的样子，看上去就是世界里没有「喜欢」「恋爱」这种字眼的工作狂笨蛋。  
　　电车没有征兆地猛晃了一下，火神重重的脑袋倒在黑子肩上。  
　　心脏跳动的节拍忽然放大，杂着电车行驶的声音，哐当，扑通，哐当，扑通，还有火神的呼吸声，听得令人脸热。  
　　  
　　把火神搬运到家后，黑子也回到自己的公寓，躺在床上通宵后的困倦袭来，一觉睡到临近傍晚。  
　　醒来后挠了挠乱七八糟的脑袋打开窗户，外面橙色的天空中有团团聚集的积雨云，睡了差不多十一个小时，看了看手机，里面有母亲发来让他过去吃晚饭的消息。  
　　周末要进行电力检修，明天也不用工作，七月以来的任务不少，所以黑子一周前把二号交给母亲照看，这次去顺便陪陪它，黑子于是决定回父母家过周末。  
　　下了电车后突然下起暴雨，到家时正好赶上母亲把料理端上桌，飘着从小吃到大的熟悉香味，浑身生出安心和放松的感觉，正等着他的家人微笑着开口。  
　　「欢迎回来。」  
　　因为没吃早午饭难得比平时多吃了一些，替他添饭时母亲非常开心。晚饭后雨依旧没停，能听见哗啦啦落在院子里的大雨点。  
　　夏季难得有持续这么久的大暴雨，坐在舒适的室内，黑子抱着二号坐在沙发上，陪祖母看电视，一边说说话。从小祖母就很关心他，这次饭后也问起他入职后是否习惯，或者工作顺不顺利的问题，当然也包括生活方面的关心。  
　　「哲君有好好吃饭吗？你找到工作搬出去以后奶奶就很担心这个呢。」  
　　黑子红了脸颊，没想到自己不怎会料理这件事居然让祖母这么担心。  
　　「是，火神君每天会帮我做便当，偶尔我还会去他家吃晚饭。」  
　　祖母一直微笑的脸上居然露出略为惊讶的表情。  
　　「每天？」  
　　「嗯，准确点是每个工作日。」  
　　说到火神的事情，黑子便像开了话匣一样和祖母聊起来，那个长着奇怪眉毛的男人，救人时笨得不行，每天午休要吃几十个芝士汉堡，吃饭时米饭盛得比饭碗还高两倍，身高在一米九以上却非常害怕灵异怪谈。  
　　「还有火神君非常怕狗，但第一次见到二号却给它做了晚饭，明明吓得都站不稳了。」  
　　闻言后，她又温柔地笑起来。  
　　「看来火神君不仅有趣，还是个好孩子。」  
　　「是的，他是个好得十分耀眼的人。」  
　　温柔得，宛如像光芒一样的人。  
　　说着说着，黑子忽然觉得有什么被开启了，非常柔软，非常温暖，但是却让人心脏一紧。他看向祖母，她和蔼的脸庞传达出为孙子开心的心情。  
　　「哲君，有喜欢的人了呢。」  
　　心里一直以来沉甸甸的负担消失一样，瞬间变得十分清爽，持续沉睡的恋心被祖母的话唤醒，雀跃的幸福感像冒泡泡一样从身体里溢出来。  
　　他现在就有一种想要往外跑的冲动。  
　　想见他。  
　　想见火神君。  
　　原来这种想要去见对方的心情居然是那么强烈的。  
　　但现在外面正下着大雨，照这个势头下去说不定电车也会停运，仅存的理智拉住他，不能凭着冲动贸然跑出去。祖母好像完全看穿了他的想法，起身摸摸二号。  
　　「奶奶要去休息了，哲君，见不到面的话，还有别的办法传达心意噢。」  
　　黑子埋下泛红的脸颊，不用观察他没什么表情的脸，祖母总是能够洞察一切。和她道过晚安后，黑子也回到自己的房间，忽然觉得燥热打开窗户，隔着玻璃变钝的雨声一时明亮起来，充斥整个安静的空间。  
　　他拿出手机给火神拨出电话，从来没觉得等待时的嘟声这么让人紧张。  
　　「喂。」  
　　心心念念的声音从话筒那头传过来，迷迷糊糊的好像是刚睡醒的样子。  
　　「火神君。」  
　　「黑、黑子！？」  
　　看这反应大概是都没看来电显示就接起来了。  
　　「为什么？突然给我打电话？」  
　　「就是想听火神君的声音了。」  
　　「哈？说起来，是你把我搬回家的？」  
　　「是的，请火神君以后少吃点。」  
　　第二次把这么大一个人运回家，黑子真的觉得很艰难。  
　　「喂我吃得不算多吧！」  
　　以大胃猩猩的食量来说确实不多。  
　　「火神君。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　唤了他一句，但黑子其实也不知道接下来要说什么，毕竟一切只是因为冲动而已，他根本没有想好要怎么办。  
　　「一直以来谢谢你了。」  
　　「什么啊……怎么突然说这个……」  
　　隔着电话，黑子也能想象出对方现在红通通的脸颊，这大概是由于几个月下来朝夕相处而形成的默契。雨势好像转小，听着他的声音，刚刚上脑的热血渐渐消退，心情变得平和。  
　　这时楼下母亲的声音传来。  
　　「哲也，洗澡水好了噢！」  
　　黑子对着那头莫名其妙的火神说。  
　　「我要去洗澡了，请火神君好好休息，晚安。」  
　　「喂、你这家伙……」  
　　没等火神说完，黑子便结束了通话。  
　　他和火神的初吻已经是意外了，告白不能通过电话，至少要站在对方面前认真把心意传达过去才对。七月即将结束，黑子记得八月二号就是火神的生日，借着生日顺便好好感谢他一直以来的帮忙。  
　　决定好一切的黑子在周一上午早早进入办公室，等到上班时间，从来不迟到的火神却没有出现，隔壁格子间的小金井告诉他。  
　　「火神和木吉一起去横滨了噢。」


	11. Chapter 11

　　员工餐厅外是午间明亮的阳光，办公楼后的蓝空下积雨云高耸，看来下午又有一场大暴雨，不过这样晚上回家时街道上的空气会很清爽，至少不是黏答答的闷热气流。  
　　吃完午饭坐在位置上喝饮料，河原和福田端着餐盘和他打招呼，走过来直接在他对面坐下。  
　　「黑子，你一个人？降旗呢？」  
　　「午休前课长让他去跑腿了。」  
　　大热天的中午，福田居然要了拉面，腾腾的热气让人看了就想流汗。  
　　「说起来，这几天你都是在这里吃饭啊。」  
　　「因为之前都是火神君帮忙做的便当。」  
　　河原吃了一口面包恍然大悟。  
　　「啊对！我一时居然忘了，听土田前辈说他们大概会周末回来。」  
　　「火神不在总觉得安静好多。」  
　　福田吹吹拉面笑着指出河原这么觉得的原因。  
　　「毕竟体格那么大，存在感太强了嘛。」  
　　「对对，这两天没有火神跟着的黑子总把我吓一跳。」  
　　听着他们在那里讨论此刻在横滨的火神，黑子不禁陷入沉思，他果然平时受到火神太多照顾了。  
　　这周公司临时派遣人员，木吉在新人中挑了平时工作做得最好的火神，两个人一起到横滨进行为期一周的见习。  
　　这个消息是黑子周一上班才知道的，当时小金井前辈张着猫嘴一脸惊讶。  
　　「难道火神没和你说？你们关系不是很好吗？」  
　　别说告知这个消息，火神现在去了三天连一条邮件都没发过来。难道是被上周五在会议室里的突发情况吓到了吗，可明明周六打电话时都还很正常。  
　　想问问火神在横滨工作进行得怎么样，是不是又被木吉前辈讲一些老梗骗了。可在手机里输入了几个字后，黑子才发现他和火神之间的邮件，主要是最初新人工作上交流的问题，别的根本没几条，毕竟他们之间一直离得那么近，除了睡觉时间和周末几乎都在一起度过了，有什么想说的张口对方就能听见，根本没有需要发邮件的时候。  
　　想打电话但因为情况特殊，察觉到自己心情后反而不知道要怎么去和他相处，黑子一时之间反而松下心来，想要整理自己的心情，所以慰问的邮件迟迟没有发出去。  
　　饮料喝到底发出滋溜滋溜的响声，黑子和对面还在吃的两个人打过招呼，回到办公室趴在桌上，午后的困倦涌上脑袋，下午还有工作先休息十分钟才是最重要的，把火神抛到脑后，眼皮渐渐阖上。  
　　  
　　七月末的东京街道在烈日下烤得炙热，流动的热流蒸发水汽上升冷凝形成云层，下午的阵雨如预期而至。忙过一天后的黑子和降旗走出公司，迎面扑来的空气闻起来是雨后特有的清新，吸入胸腔内十分舒爽。  
　　走了一段路后在分岔路口和降旗分手，黑子独自往车站走去。几个月下来习惯了火神的存在，这两天自己回家总是觉得格外不适。盛夏的夕阳还没落尽，但街道上的路灯都已经亮起，来来往往的车辆也大多打开了前照灯。  
　　耳边都是车流行驶擦过的风声，走到车站前，MJ大大的招牌红得显眼。公司对面也有一家，火神不做便当时都是在那买午饭。反正回家也是买便利店的便当，不如直接解决了晚饭再回家，而且昨天去父母家吃饭时也把二号托给母亲了，不用担心它在家等待的问题。  
　　这么想着黑子走进店内，服务员脸上挂着标准的笑容。  
　　「一杯香草奶昔和薯条对吧，请问要不要来一份现在特价的芝士汉堡呢？」  
　　掏出钱包准备付钱的黑子愣了两秒。  
　　「好，麻烦您了。」  
　　「一共是一千二百元，谢谢。」  
　　端着食物走到靠窗的位置坐下，正准备吃汉堡时背后忽然传来黄濑叫他的声音。  
　　「小黑子！」  
　　黑子回过头环顾了一圈没有看到熟悉的金发，以为是幻听正打算回头时，带着鸭舌帽的黄濑走到面前，露出爽朗的笑容和他打招呼。  
　　「好久不见！」  
　　「晚上好，黄濑君。」  
　　「我等下在附近有拍摄工作，小黑子刚下班？」  
　　「是的。」  
　　打过招呼他自顾自地拈了一根薯条放进嘴里。  
　　「你今天吃得还不少啊，我记得以前总是只要一份奶昔的。」  
　　想说是因为汉堡特价，但黑子也知道自己不止这个原因，便没有回黄濑，只是拿起奶昔开始喝，不管他的无视黄濑继续起劲儿地和他说。  
　　「呐呐，小黑子的恋人到底什么样的！」  
　　听到「恋人」两个字黑子才想起月初当时搪塞黄濑的应答，现在不再是当时完全没意识的状态，但别说恋情了，现在他连火神的影子都见不到。不过周末马上就要来了，火神的生日就在周六，可黑子现在还没想好要送什么礼物。  
　　面前正好是经常收到礼物的人，黑子放下奶昔终于正眼看他。  
　　「黄濑君，我想问你个问题。」  
　　「什么什么！？恋爱相谈！？」  
　　「不……是友人的生日礼物。」  
　　「什么嘛，我还以为是和恋人有关的。」  
　　其实确实是和「恋人」有关，只是现在还处于黑子暗恋的阶段而已。本以为黄濑是很了解礼物的人，结果黑子发现他只是擅长收礼物而已，提出来的意见没几个靠谱的。  
　　被嫌弃了的黄濑瘫在椅子上。  
　　「如果是恋人的话，把你自己送给对方就好了。」  
　　那种像少女漫画一样的梗亏黄濑居然说得出来，向他咨询的自己也是笨蛋。  
　　「反正是友人，送什么都可以吧，只要把想为对方祝贺的心情传达到，就可以了不是吗？」  
　　这句话倒是挺适用火神的，感觉他确实是那种，就算收到奇怪的礼物也会说「嘛，好歹是你特地准备的，谢了」的类型。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　  
　　虽然经黄濑那句话后，黑子不再那么纠结到底该送火神什么礼物，但真正到了列清单时还是一头雾水。火神身为什么都不缺的有钱人，还是从美国回来的归国子女，到底送什么才能让他觉得有意思呢。  
　　周五临近下班时间，黑子在桌上的白纸上写写划划，就是想不出来到底该买什么，对面的降旗也注意到他苦恼举动，凑过来关心。  
　　「黑子，你在干什么？」  
　　「火神君的生日就要到了，我在想送他什么礼物比较好。」  
　　「火神的生日礼物啊，」降旗说到这里顿了一下，「其实我已经买好了。」  
　　黑子没想到别人已经准备好了，火神刚进公司的时候看上去非常有距离感，周围的大家都不敢轻易搭话，不过到现在全员都已经看清楚他的本质，优秀又帅气的alpha，其实意外的受欢迎，这个月连其他部门的女孩子也开始向他搭话了。  
　　「降旗君买了什么？」  
　　被问到后他反而不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，迟迟不开口。  
　　「是什么难以启齿的东西吗？」  
　　「不、不是！只是有点那个……」  
　　歪过头黑子不解，等待他的答案。  
　　「……大米。」  
　　从边上路过的小金井不知道听到了多少，突然搭上降旗的肩膀爆笑起来。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大米哈哈哈哈哈！」  
　　受他的影响别的人也凑过来。  
　　「我还是头一次听到二十年龄段的男性会送大米哈哈哈哈哈。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈虽然很好笑但是，大米哈哈哈哈，其实意外的和火神很搭啊。」  
　　「诶你这么一说也是啊。」  
　　集体想起火神装得高高的饭碗，本来爆笑的大家突然陷入沉思。大米确实，虽然是归国子女，但火神也很喜欢吃和食，还曾经吃着不小的饭团说「果然日本人还是要吃米饭才对」，想起这些黑子一下对降旗肃然起敬。  
　　「而且我送的是越光米……」  
　　「诶！？那不是很贵吗！」  
　　「可恶，下次绝对要去火神家蹭饭！」  
　　原本在笑话降旗的一群人忽然转变立场，开始打算什么时候去火神家再办一次party，而黑子却有了不一样的想法。  
　　火神前不久看着电视上的节目说想吃什锦饭。降旗送大米的话，那电饭煲也是个不错的选择，而且现在的工资买一个电饭煲也是可以的。今天就是周五了，决定好的黑子准备待会儿下班后去一趟商场挑挑电饭煲，嘈杂的对话里突然插进一个久违的声音。  
　　「去火神家开party啊，听起来不错啊！」  
　　所有人被那个声音吸引过去。  
　　「木吉！？」  
　　一周没见的木吉此刻正站在办公室里，他回来了意味着火神应该也是一起的，这么想着黑子往他身后看去，可是并没有看到那个人的身影。  
　　「工作提早结束，所以今天就回来了。」  
　　降旗也和他一样，没有发现另一个人的存在后问道。  
　　「火神呢？」  
　　「啊，他说要去机场接一个人，听说她是第一次来日本。」  
　　注意到关键字眼的小金井率先情绪高涨起来。  
　　「她？女孩子？火神在美国的女朋友吗！？」  
　　「诶，火神有女朋友吗？」  
　　听到这个话题的黑子瞬间愣住，他也从来没和火神谈过这个问题，最近意识到自己的感情就花费了不少时间，根本没考虑过万一火神有女朋友的可能性。  
　　他和火神虽然说是命运之番，但其实根本没有什么科学根据。那句「因为是你」，也只是因为正好在他面前的是自己而已。  
　　突然慌张起来的黑子听不见周围的谈话，过了一分钟后冷静下来，火神那样单纯的人，不可能在有女朋友的情况下和自己做出亲密接触，所以一定只是友人，一定是这样。  
　　内心正矛盾地分析时，身边的降旗立刻注意到他的不对劲。  
　　「黑子？你怎么了，脸色好难看。」  
　　「没事。」  
　　此时小金井在人群堆里莫名其妙地大喊。  
　　「呐呐，木吉回来了我们去喝一杯吧！」  
　　「诶，现在？」  
　　「反正要下班了嘛，而且明天是休息日啊。」  
　　「是你又想喝酒吧，木吉什么的只是借口而已。」  
　　虽然土田戳穿了小金井的本质，但木吉回来大家果然还是很开心，纷纷回位置上收拾下班准备往附近的居酒屋去。  
　　这样看来没空去商场买电饭煲了，不过明天还有时间，黑子也收好东西，和大家一起出发。  
　　到达后等不及的小金井先点了一堆东西，酒也马上送了上来。黑子看着店外才刚刚变昏黄的天，也跟着喝起来。大概是夏季闷热的原因觉得不怎么饿，所以坐在嘈杂的人群中，黑子没吃多少东西，只觉得冰凉的生啤流过喉咙非常舒服。  
　　夕阳缓缓落下，被橙色包裹的周围也渐渐进入夜晚。不知自己喝了几杯啤酒，黑子只觉得胃里被胀得满满的，脸上也是异常的温度，在旁人看来一定已经很红了。  
　　「喂，黑子，你是不是喝太多了。」  
　　酒精上头后浑身都轻飘飘的，黑子听不懂周围的人在说什么。渐渐的，本来还能勉强听清的话语也像潮水一样远去。  
　　  
　　这个味道，好香，好熟悉，还有这个体温。晚风拂过却一点都不觉得冷，只是让人十分舒服，黑子从模糊的意识里醒来，借着路灯辨认，周围是家前车站附近的景色，而且还在不停移动。  
　　「火……神君？」  
　　「你醒啦。」  
　　思念了一个星期的人正背着他走在路上，听见他声音的瞬间心里生出一种难以言喻的感觉。四月以来第一次分开将近七天，走的时候一句话都没说，期间一条邮件都没有。  
　　「之前两次都是你把我搬回家，没想到这次轮到我了。」  
　　大脑里还有残留的酒精不够清醒，黑子伸手去捏火神的脸。  
　　「痛痛痛痛痛！你突然干嘛！」  
　　「我只是看看火神君是不是真的。」  
　　「那捏你自己的脸啊！」  
　　火神的口吻虽然凶，但依旧没有放下他继续往前移动。确认了一切不是梦境后，黑子老实伏在火神背上。电饭煲还没给他买，但是看来可以准点给火神庆生了。  
　　也许是酒精让人任性，或者也许是自己对着火神一直都很任性，黑子知道火神一定会答应自己的请求。  
　　「火神君。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　「我还不想回家。」  
　　  
　　车站附近的河堤边零零散散的有一些人，原本还奇怪怎么将近九点这里还有人群坐在草地上，火神提及说今晚附近有花火大会，知道后黑子懂了，对于不喜欢夏日祭拥挤氛围的人来说，这里虽然隔得有点远，但确实是观看花火不错的地点。  
　　他们没有像别的人一样坐下，脸上由于啤酒还泛着热度，黑子觉得异常燥热，沿着河流中的石头往河道中央走，不明所以的火神也跟在他后头。头顶桥上车辆络绎不绝驶过，压过路面发出来来往往的呼啸声，在夏夜里走了一段距离，黑子已经清醒许多。  
　　「火神君怎么突然来酒会了？」  
　　「我本来就打算晚点过去的，但听降旗说你喝醉了，到了以后前辈们说要喝第二摊，所以我直接把你带回来了。」  
　　脚上的步伐忽然停下，黑子低头凝视被两岸路灯照耀的河道，水面曳曳闪亮反射出漂亮的波动。  
　　「这样啊。」  
　　又沿着不宽的石道走了一段，火神停下打破两个人之间的沉默。  
　　「抱歉，一直都没找到机会和你说。」  
　　黑子没有转身，而是继续看向前方的夜空直接问道。  
　　「什么？」  
　　「去横滨的事。」  
　　「为什么？」  
　　面对黑子的追问，后方沉默不语，凉风徐徐吹过，停顿许久的火神支支吾吾说出来。  
　　「那个……因为亲了你。」  
　　他指的是留宿公司那晚在会议室里突发的初吻，黑子想起上周六在首班车上思绪混乱的自己，原来火神君也和自己一样不知道要怎么面对彼此。  
　　水流过的响声，车驶过的响声，风拂过的响声，都比不过此刻心动的响声。左脚站住抬起右脚，黑子转动身体想要回头，脚下的石块陡然不稳，眼看就要失去平衡掉进河里，一股拉力拽住他的外套领子，被衣服勒住没往下掉的黑子像只被拎起的小狗一样。  
　　「黑子！没事吧！」  
　　抱怨在心里道出，真是，普通来说一般在别人往下掉的时候都是拉住手臂，哪里有人会像提动物脖子似的拽衣领。  
　　第一次在洗手间被拍脸的记忆涌上心间，同时黑子听见花火升起的声音，下一秒整个世界都变得明亮，宽阔的夜空，脚下的河面，一朵一朵巨大的花火绽放而去。  
　　果然火神一点都没变，这么笨拙，这么温柔。  
　　在每束花火转瞬即逝，交替升空间，火神着急地把黑子拉回到石道上，听不见他说的话，但看着他那个着急紧张的样子，这一刻黑子觉得说得出口。  
　　一波花火落下，黑子拽住火神的手腕。  
　　「火神君，一直以来，非常感谢你。」  
　　「你怎么突然说这个……」  
　　其实如果四月没有遇见火神，由于性冷淡导致病情恶化的话，强制采取性交疗法来干预是医生给黑子建议的最后手段，但那时却如同被注定的命运一样，和火神相遇了。  
　　「最初，如果不是你的话，其实别人说不定也可以帮我度过发情期。」  
　　「但果然，不管是kiss也好，还是别的事情也好，我都只想和火神君做。」  
「火神君，我喜欢你。」


	12. Chapter 12

　　喜欢。  
　　简单的一个词说出口，宛如将黑子与火神邂逅以来所有的一切都包裹起来，与他相遇的瞬间，与他快乐的时分，与他日常的每刻，全部的全部，从心口涌到嘴边，像这漆黑夜空的花火一样，咻地升起爆炸，漫布整个世界。  
　　一轮花火放完，草丛边的人群发出鼓掌喝彩，而站在河中央的两人像是在异次元里与外界隔绝。  
　　五彩的光亮转瞬即逝，世界忽然恢复原本的暗度，身边只有夏夜的虫鸣清晰入耳，没有等到回复的黑子手指放松，刚离开火神的手腕，忽然整个人都被他拉了过去。  
　　「火神君？」  
　　「啊啊啊你这家伙果然……太帅了！」  
　　被拥在火神的怀里，看不见他的表情，但隔着薄薄的短袖衬衫，滚烫的体温和咚咚的心跳说明了一切。  
　　「一脸温和地说出那种台词，你好歹给我害羞一下啊！这样一来因为你就变得超混乱的我不就像个笨蛋一样吗，可恶……」  
　　黑子抓住关键字眼，轻轻推开火神的胸膛抬头看他。  
　　「因为我？」  
　　「笨蛋，好好看清现在的气氛啊……」  
　　害羞的火神抬起左手，用手背捂着红透的脸颊，知晓一切的黑子却故意说。  
　　「我不明白。」  
　　「那这样你总明白了吧！」  
　　火神话音刚落，黑子便被一股不小的力气拽了过去，热烈的吻压在他的唇上，不是之前那次轻微相触的吻，而是撬开牙齿缠绕舌头的那种吻。  
　　新一轮的花火升起，斑斓的各种球状又占据他们的上空。  
　　被吻得快要喘不过气火神才缓缓松口，在花火下深深凝视着黑子，眼神里要满出来的「喜欢」让他觉得害羞不已，扭过头撇开视线。  
　　「我明白了，请火神君好好负起责任。」  
　　  
　　「啊啊天气预报明明说降水率才百分之二十的，浑身都湿透了。」  
　　回到黑子的公寓，进了玄关后火神解开胸口的扣子，甩甩脑袋上的水抱怨道。没等一个半小时的焰火表演结束，他们往家里走，谁知半路上暴雨骤降，这下花火大会也得中止了。  
　　黑子从卧室里拿出一条毛巾扔给火神。  
　　「火神君请等一下，我去烧洗澡水。」  
　　「噢，谢了。」  
　　把浴室里的开关按好，盛夏的雨真的是瓢泼大雨，被淋得像是掉进水里了一样，身上衣服湿透的黑子退出浴室，在更衣室内的火神已经把湿衣服放进洗衣机内，第一次看到火神全裸的样子黑子有点不知要把视线往哪放，拿出浴巾正想叫火神围上时，忽然一股灼热的刺激从体内冲上来。  
　　黑子这次也闻到了，自己的荷尔蒙，真的如火神所说是香草味的，狭小的更衣室里忽然被火神和自己的味道充满，浴巾掉在地上，背后猝不及防地被拥住。  
　　「黑子，你发情了。」  
　　火神湿热的低音喷在耳边，黑子的下身立刻胀大。  
　　按照日子，发情期应该要再过两天才对，可是现在全身炙热心脏狂跳的情况就是发情反应。火神温柔的味道变得厚重，具有诱人野性的感觉压迫下来，却让黑子感到更加兴奋。  
　　下巴被火神捏住转过头，他的嘴迅速凑过来攫住黑子，不是缠绵的动作，乱啃乱咬的像只急躁的野兽，啊，他也兴奋起来了啊。  
　　荷尔蒙和多巴胺一起在全身上下冲撞，第一次生出这么渴望的感觉。闻着他的信息素，接受着他的吻，心房内全是喜欢，好喜欢火神君，想对他说无数次的喜欢。啊这就是被喜欢触动导致的发情吗，原来喜欢一个人生出性欲的感觉是这样的吗。  
　　「啊……火、神君……」  
　　混乱渐渐笼罩大脑，发情的本能盖过了思考的理性，被吻住的黑子觉得还不够，他想要，想要更多，想要更激烈的接触。  
　　紧贴皮肤的衣服在亲吻中脱去，这下他也和火神一样不留任何遮掩。  
　　「黑子……」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「扶住这里……」  
　　恍惚间被抱起放在洗面台上，手被拉着搭在火神厚实的肩膀，他的呼吸好乱，肌肉下的脉搏跳得比自己的还要快。  
　　火神把头靠过来，紊乱的气息尽数呼在黑子的颈间，下一刻喉结被轻轻咬住，被牙齿碰到一股紧张的快感爬上后背， 手上也忍不住用力，指尖全都陷在火神的肌肉里。  
　　感觉火神在喉间的皮肤上留下齿印，而后换成唇瓣擦过，放轻了原本激烈的动作，沿着脖子的线条往下一点一点亲吻，黑子也随着他的动作调整呼吸的节奏。  
　　隔着玻璃门，雨点打在公寓外的声音从浴室的方向传进来，但和火神舔舐发出的响动相比，根本听不清，只是在令人害羞的声音里变得隐隐约约。  
　　「这里，变硬了呢。」  
　　火神的嘴突然凑到黑子的乳首间，温热的粘膜瞬间含住左边的凸起，舌尖抵住的刺激促使黑子的声带震动无意识地泄出「啊」的声音，莫名兴奋起来的火神用手指捏住另一边，指尖按压得让人瞬间尝到麻痹带来的快感，胡乱的话语也不禁脱口而出。  
　　「不要……火神君……」  
　　被手指和舌头玩弄，黑子的身体变得异常燥热，微痛之后变成挠人的搔痒，忍不住想要把胸口往前送，又难受又舒服的体验矛盾地交织而来，火神此刻停下动作，仰起头说。  
　　「黑子、好厉害……胸口全都变成粉红色了。」  
　　身体发情的样子被指出，黑子不满地捏住火神的脸。  
　　「火神君不也一样吗。」  
　　说完黑子主动地搂住火神，低下脑袋去吻他，只是笨拙的动作马上被对方碾压，舌头被他勾住，连唇瓣吻合的节奏也被带着。带着性欲的热吻让黑子头脑发晕，火神却不愿放过他似的不停用舌尖剐蹭过齿间和口腔，惹得心里又满足又空虚。  
　　「嗯……啊嗯……」  
　　原本在背后按住脑袋的手掠过光溜溜的脊背，扫过敏感的腰部绕到黑子微敞的股间，五指轻轻擦过大腿内侧的皮肤，手掌来回摩挲后，又变成几个指尖打转着揉压，一种快乐的期待感立刻占据整颗心脏。  
　　火神停下缠人的亲吻，忽然毫无征兆地把黑子从洗面台上抱下来，不明所以地被他转过身面对着镜子，按在台子上的左手被另一只更大的手覆盖住，从指间的缝隙插入，手背上都是对方手心的汗液。  
　　赤裸的身体压在身后，沉重的气息凑到自己耳边。  
　　「放轻松……」  
　　火神边在后背上吸吮，边把右手放在因为发情已经湿得不行的后面。明明只是轻轻碰触，穴口就马上流出了更多的液体，被爱抚的同时手指毫无阻碍地滑了进去。  
　　被外物侵入的瞬间，短暂的满足感陡然生出来。  
　　「哈啊……嗯……」  
　　甜蜜得不像自己的声音从喘气的口中脱出，黑子听见搅动手指的火神低声说「好可爱」，想辩驳说火神君才是可爱的那个，从未有过的生理冲击随底下后穴里往四肢蔓去堵住想说的话。  
　　被进入时的僵硬消失了，黑子自己能感觉到后穴内因火神手指的动作而变得柔软，淫靡地缠着那两根手指，欢喜的心情导致更多黏腻的液体渗出，顺着他抠弄的同时流淌，大腿间发出咕啾咕啾的下流水声，像是失禁一样。  
　　「火神君……火神君……」  
　　不自觉地叫出他的名字，黑子趴在台面上忍不住扭起腰来，他渴望火神勃起的性器，虽然很不堪但是他想要那个。  
　　「火神君……进来……」  
　　后方听到呼唤的人停止了润滑的动作，黑子看见镜内的火神双眼通红，他也一样到极限了。  
　　还在随身体喘息的后穴上抵住硬挺的热物，感觉到臀瓣被双手按住，大腿不自觉地又岔开了一些。  
　　「黑子，喜欢，我喜欢你。」  
　　随着火神在身上说出这句话时，硕大的东西挤过湿漉漉的穴口进了体内，坚硬的，火热的，让人满足的，填满的一瞬黑子舒服得眼泪涌上眼眶。  
　　公寓外的雨势忽然转大，原本若隐若现的雨滴变大，他在大脑乱糟糟的状态间听见火神的话。  
　　「黑子，我可以动吗？」  
　　黑子原本还在努力呼吸放松接纳进入自己的性器，听到这句话不禁笑了出来，事到如今火神还在说什么傻话。  
　　「可以噢。」  
　　话音落下，埋在体内的性器开始慢慢抽送起来，下面湿哒哒乱得一塌糊涂的水声噗滋作响。一想到火神灼热的前端在不断进入，害羞与喜悦的感情充斥皮肤上每个毛孔。感觉已经等了好久好久，感觉和火神交合是一件再自然不过的事情，是因为命运之番的原因吗。  
　　他散发出的荷尔蒙全是官能野性的味道，冲进鼻腔的后调又变成温柔无比的气味，让人十分舒心。  
　　「黑子……黑子……」  
　　他呼唤的声音在耳畔边响起，抽插的动作越来越激烈，被猛烈顶撞摩擦的同时撑住洗面台跟着晃动，不断喘息时火神一手扭过黑子的脑袋，舒服的吻凑了过来，心口萌生出强烈的爱意，被插入被抱的幸福感随着火神在后方研磨的动作渐渐笼罩大脑。  
　　火神的全身紧紧贴着黑子，被压住被拥抱被进入的滋味无法形容，第一次体验狂乱的发情期，如同饥饿的动物一样，在火神的亲吻和捣弄中逐渐体会到性快感，仿佛过去二十二年的性冷淡都是虚假的梦境一样，此刻快乐的瞬间才是真正存在的。  
　　「啊……火、神君……要去……」  
　　越来越快的冲撞，就像坐飞机穿梭在气流层时带来的失重与兴奋感，仿佛整个人都要飘起来了一样。不停摩擦刺入的快感聚集在一起猛然爆发，灼热的前端射了出来，把更衣室的地上弄得一片浑浊。  
　　一阵痉挛后还很敏感的后穴无比舒服的地方被蹭到，紧紧绞住的瞬间黑子感受到结合部位里的肉棒根部变大，那是火神的结形成了，接着一股暖流射入自己的生殖腔内深处，高潮后的两个人趴着喘息，而无法分开的部位内还在源源不断地注入精液。  
　　此时夜晚的雨已经停了，狭小的空间里只有他们做爱后的喘息。不懂持续了多久这样的姿态，终于射完的火神把他转回身，浑身舒服无力的黑子抱住火神。  
　　「火神君，生日快乐。」  
　　迟钝的火神脸上露出惊讶的表情。  
　　「诶、是今天吗？」  
　　样子傻傻的但是很可爱，黑子有气无力地告诉他。  
　　「生日礼物是电饭煲噢。」  
　　「为什么？！」  
　　黑子知道他一定不会介意，但脑内忽然想起黄濑说的话，凑到火神耳边。  
　　「要是觉得电饭煲不够的话，加上我怎么样。」  
　　  
　　周六的上午，黑子还睡在火神的怀里，猛然听见门外电铃的叫声。赤裸着从床上醒过来，火神也跟着起身。  
　　「谁？」  
　　这时外面传来降旗的声音，黑子突然想起来昨晚在酒会上全员做的决定。公司里的大家说今天要给火神开生日会，而自己和降旗约好了要一起去商场买礼物。  
　　他扭头看看同样没穿衣服的火神，两个人身上都是做爱后留下的斑斑点点，绝对不能就这样被降旗看到。黑子立刻跳下床找衣服套上，而火神昨晚的衣服还在洗衣机里，实在没办法的他想起之前黄濑来的那次情况。  
　　「火神君，非常抱歉。」  
　　说完他拉起在全裸的火神走到客厅往阳台上推。  
　　「请你先这样回公寓。」  
　　「哈？」  
　　对方和上次一样无法置信地长大了嘴。  
　　「虽然我们是恋人了，但被降旗君看到这个样子还是不可以。」  
　　黑子一边说一边把火神往外推，还好现在是夏天，就算裸着也不会冻着。拿他没办法的火神无奈地挠挠头。  
　　「我知道了啦！不要再推我了！」  
　　「那就请你快点爬回去。」  
　　催促道黑子打算拉上玻璃门，可是忽然却被火神一把拽了过去，熟悉的吻缠了上来，心里想要推开身体上却根本无法抗拒他的吻。  
　　一个维持了五秒左右的吻结束，火神松开他后满意地笑了。  
　　「生日的福利，多谢款待，我回去了。」  
　　说完后他自己拉上玻璃门，剩下黑子还沉浸在嘴上残留的触感里。  
　　  
　　和降旗一起来的还有小金井，身上和公寓里的痕迹非常明显，就算火神不在，他们两个也意识到了黑子和火神的关系。  
　　「怎么说，感觉意外，但又感觉不意外。」  
　　面对两个同事变成了恋人这件事，降旗给出了这样的评价。  
　　「我想大家也会是这样的反应。」  
　　有小金井的存在，黑子和火神的关系马上被办公室里的大家知晓，但是几乎没有什么人觉得多么吃惊，部长甚至发来邮件说「早就知道你们是笨蛋夫妇了」。  
　　星期六的商场里人不少，花了一些时间才和降旗一起买好电饭煲，黑子又回了一趟父母家把二号也接回火神家。门打开时，平时没什么装饰的公寓正在为布置party而热闹。  
　　河原已经把火神带出去买食材了，为了不让丽子进厨房所以她也一起去了，现在前辈们正干劲满满地鼓捣现场，注意到进屋的黑子福田和他打招呼。  
　　「黑子，欢迎回来。」  
　　坐在客厅地上的小金井拉开一条漂亮的剪纸。  
　　「你看你看，是不是很厉害！日向剪的噢！」  
　　黑子还不知道原来日向那么擅长手工活，不过想想，他平时的那些战国武将手办也需要细心保养，所以感觉也并不违和。  
　　客厅地上有大大的横幅，祝贺语还没写完整，虽然上面还有写着「火神菌」的吐槽，不过也感觉得出来大家很用心。  
　　正在写字的日向停下手里的工作，不确定地问道。  
　　「火神应该是二十三岁了对吧。」  
　　他身边的木吉忽然发出感叹。  
　　「火神也到了这个年纪啊。」  
　　「喂呆子，说什么中年大叔的台词。」  
　　水户部接过黑子手里的电饭煲，小金井跳过来开心地问道。  
　　「今晚是不是要吃越光米的什锦饭！」  
　　依旧沉默的水户部点点头。  
　　原本认真干活的日向忽然开口抱怨。  
　　「啊啊，想到大周末的跑来给新人办生日会，我们这群人也真够无聊的，明明人家有那么漂亮的一个美人陪着。」  
　　美人？不明所以的黑子一头雾水，小金井忽然神秘兮兮地拉住他。  
　　「呐呐，听我说！刚才我们看到火神在美国冲浪俱乐部的师父了，超漂亮的金发美人！」  
　　说着他还在胸前比出波浪的动作，黑子觉得他的意思是那位女性的身材非常好，应该就是火神昨天去机场接的人，小金井顿了一下，接着说出更具爆炸性的八卦。  
　　「而且部长还被她亲了！」  
　　那个相田部长居然被女性亲了，果然美国人都很奔放吗。受不了小金井一直聊天偷懒，在墙边布置纸花的伊月催促起他。  
　　「小金要玩了，小心部长回来揍你，快点过来干活。」  
　　看着小金井跑到伊月边上递东西，黑子也一起上去帮忙。虽然知道大家过来也有为了玩闹的理由，但特地给入职才四个月的新人办生日会，这样的氛围真的很难得，果然他们都是十分好的人。  
　　将近傍晚时分，卖豆腐的声音在居民区附近响起时，火神几个人拎着一堆食材回来了，在阳台上发现目标后，大家都放下手里的东西到玄关处等待，听见脚步门打开时，全员一起拉响礼炮说出祝福。  
　　「火神，生日快乐！」  
　　惊讶的火神还张着嘴，身旁的金发女性开心地拍着他肩膀，开口后居然是十分流畅的日语。  
　　「你这家伙真是交到了不错的朋友啊！」  
　　生日会如大家想象的，满桌子都是好吃的，当然还有越光米做的什锦饭，热闹得就和上次来慰问生病的火神一样，开了酒以后的公寓里更是充满吵闹的嘈杂。灌了几口啤酒的黑子一时觉得口渴，走到厨房倒水喝，过了一会火神的师父Alex也走了过来，和所有人一样被他薄弱的存在感吓了一跳。  
　　「哇啊！」  
　　从小习惯这一切的黑子礼貌地和她打招呼。  
　　「你好。」  
　　她忽然像想起了什么似的恍然大悟。  
　　「啊，你就是大我说过的黑子？」  
　　「是的。」  
　　确认后Alex忽然露出笑容，那种大人成熟的笑容。  
　　「你们已经完全标记了吧。」  
　　听到这句话黑子拿着水杯一时愣住。  
　　「我是alpha噢，而且我对那小子很了解的。」  
　　Alex喝了一口手里的啤酒，看着人堆里的火神说。  
　　「其实本来我这次来是想让大我回美国，俱乐部的老板提供了个很好的工作，但今天看到你们，我想他一定不愿意回去那边吧。」  
　　黑子看着眼前格外闹腾的一群人，想起火神平时认真工作，还有在办公室里和大家一起玩闹的样子。   
　　「火神君确实很喜欢现在的工作,而且大家都很信赖他。」  
　　包括他也是，黑子无法想象，如果当初进这家公司没有遇到火神，到现在的生活是否还能一切顺利。  
　　Alex脸上表现出知道一切的表情，郑重地对着黑子说。  
　　「我知道，所以、以后就拜托你多照顾他了。」  
　　「是。」  
　　答应完Alex，刚才作为话题中心的火神像主妇一样，抱着一摞吃完后的餐盘过来。  
　　「你们在说什么？」  
　　刚才还非常认真的Alex马上又换上不成熟的大姐姐模样。  
　　「没，只是说你小时候万圣节去要糖果结果被小丑吓得晕过去的事。」  
　　「哈！？你干嘛和他说这些啦！」  
　　「有什么关系嘛，啊我的肉好了！我还要再吃一点！」  
　　说完Alex转身出了厨房，火神双手撑在作为隔断的桌上，不好意思地和黑子说。  
　　「抱歉啊，那家伙和你说些乱七八糟的事情。」  
　　「不，Alex小姐很关心火神君。」  
　　「嘛，以前就是这样啦，」说到这火神忽然耳朵有点泛红，眼神往黑子的身上瞟，「说起来……你身体没事吧。」  
　　今天本来是发情期第一天，但是没有出现任何以往的不适反应，黑子甚至自己感觉到身体里发生了变化，直觉告诉他，以往的性冷淡体质应该已经消失了。  
　　「多亏了火神君，完全没问题。」  
　　在别人看不见的情况下，黑子伸手覆住火神的手背，马上感觉到他升高的体温。  
　　「谢谢，火神君，遇到你真是太好了。」  
　　「你太夸张了啦，」火神的脸这下也遮掩不住开始变红。  
　　大概是受不了黑子直白的眼神，火神别过头，但却反手握住了他的手。  
　　「那个、虽然才交往不到一天，但我想问问你。」  
　　「是。」  
　　「和我一起住……你觉得怎么样？」  
　　黑子也没想到他会在这个时候提出同居，愣了片刻后脑内立刻有了答案，毕竟自己和火神昨天结番了，接下来的人生已经和他绑在一起了。  
「好，火神君，以后请多指教。」  
如果没有别人的话，黑子相信他此刻一定会吻过来，在这种情况下取而代之的，火神的心情全都从眼里流溢出来。  
　　一声清嗓子的响动打断他们含情脉脉的对视，刚才一直没在意的大家不知什么时候沉默了，此时集体面对着他们的方向，正想着不知道他们听到了多少内容，丽子忽然带头站起身。  
　　「那、最后我们再说一次。」  
　　「一，二！」  
　　「火神，生日快乐！」  
　　在大家的祝福中，火神弯起眼睛露出爽朗的笑容，握住黑子的手力度加大了一点，仿佛永远不愿意松开似的紧紧抓着。  
　　  
　　omega，作为人类六个生理性别之一，每个月都会迎来发情期，没有伴侣的omega可以依靠抑制剂度过，而拥有伴侣的omega可以和伴侣做爱来度过发情。  
　　黑子哲也，身为omega却在十六岁被判定出性冷淡的体质，在二十二岁后的四月遇到了和自己有命运之番联系的火神大我，依靠恋情神奇地不治而愈。  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　「说起来，omega为什么会有发情期？」  
　　「是为了更好地繁育后代进化出的生理特征。」  
　　「但是繁育后代和发情期有什么关系？」  
　　「发情期内的受孕率比较高，进而可以保证出生后的孩子在合适的季节内成活下来。」  
　　「这样啊……诶、黑子等等！那不就意味着你……」  
　　「是的，火神君，我怀孕了。」


	13. 番外

　　对已就职的社会人来说，能拥有法定假日以外的休息日是很难得可贵的，更不用说是长达几天的社员旅行。正月的假期放完，回到公司的大家都没什么干劲，在相田部长宣布月末要去札幌进行社员旅行后，全员都高兴地期待这次旅行的到来。  
　　然而一月末的东京和往年不同，上周持续了一星期的低温，这周星期三温度回升，大气中的冰晶受热而降，都内及周边地区下起几年内罕见的大雪，整整下了两天，气象局播报东京都中心积雪达到三十厘米，许多交通因此受到不小的影响停运，公司原本预定的北海道之旅也因此取消。  
　　依旧是工作日的周五下午，办公室里最期待这趟旅行的小金井趴在桌上，还是无法从取消社员旅行这件事里恢复情绪。  
　　「啊啊，期待了那么久的社员旅行居然就这样临时取消了。」  
　　土田把电脑关了，脸上还是那副平和的样子安慰小金井。  
　　「没办法嘛，去不了北海道了正好在家休息，下周雪停后又要忙起来了。」  
　　「自己在家的休息日好无聊，小土你有女朋友又不懂，呐水户部，要不我去你家玩吧！」  
　　前辈们谈话的声音传进耳中，写字楼上方的灰空持续降下小雪，不过势头已经比前两天小了不少。许多企业因天气中止业务，此刻临近六点的办公室内不似平时忙碌，大家差不多都忙完了手上的工作松懈下来，边聊天边收拾，准备时间一到就直接下班。  
　　邻座的黑子哲也靠在椅子上打瞌睡，这些日子他有点失眠，晚上总是睡不好，这都是因为现在他肚子里有着另外一个生命存在的缘故。  
　　入职后的第四个月，火神大我和邻座的黑子正式成为恋人，现在已经是入了籍的伴侣关系。不过话说回来，事到如今他还是觉得与黑子的相遇是「命运」注定这件事十分不可思议。  
　　小时候，火神和老爸一起去神社参拜时，老爸告诉他投币后可以许愿，年幼的他不明白为什么要这么做。  
　　「神明大人会给你力量噢。」  
　　面对老爸给出的回答，火神依旧不解。  
　　「可是、只要我足够强，愿望就可以实现了啊。」  
　　对于一直以来只相信自身力量的火神来说，「命运」这个说法，他根本不相信，或者说他根本不在乎。但当黑子告诉他，他们就是只存在于都市传闻中的「命运之番」，火神第一次感觉到了「命运」的力量。  
　　一切仿佛在看不见的世界里被联系上，那股世人从未知晓原理的力量牵引火神，将他从太平洋对面的洛杉矶带到东京，与黑子相遇。  
　　「火神君是我的光。」  
　　自己被黑子当成命运里的光，替他改变了性冷淡的体质，两个人也自然而然地成了恋人。但更充满「命运」性的事件也随之发生。  
　　告白后的第一次做爱，因为两个人都被发情的生理反应冲去理智，没有及时采取避孕措施，完全标记的瞬间，黑子被火神的精液射得小腹微微涨起，根本不需要思考也知道，黑子成功受孕了。  
　　虽说夏天确诊了怀孕，但由于男性omega与女性的身体构造不同，子宫与肛门之间有相连的器官，是处于内部的，因此胎儿比较小，到分娩期体型也不会有明显的变化。两个人照常去公司上班工作，除了要按照不同的孕期阶段替黑子准备不同的饮食和定期产检外，生活并没有太大变化。直至第七周看到胎心胎芽后医院开了证明，到区役所领到亲子手账，火神才终于生出要当爸爸的实感。  
　　以恋人身份继续相处共同抚养后代并不是罕见的事，实际上在这个依旧不公平的世界上，不是所有alpha都只会一生忠于一个omega，结番后抛弃对方或者同时拥有几个omega伴侣也是存在的，所以许多alpha都是以omega恋人或者前任的身份成为爸爸。  
　　但和那些孩子出生长大后才有具现化责任感的父亲不同，火神就像自然界中的雄性孟加拉虎，和黑子结番有孩子后，想要守护伴侣与孩子的心意如同本能一般涌现出来。  
　　不管这一切是因为命运之番也好，或者只是普通恋爱也好，火神只知道就是这个人了，虽然黑子并没有什么存在感，但却一直那么努力，对于内心的心意毫不遮掩，总是坦率地传达出来，在不擅长直白说出想法的火神面前，黑子十分帅气，而这样帅气的家伙成为了他的恋人，肚子里还有了他的孩子。  
　　想要和黑子一起度过余下的人生，尽管才相识四个月，但番也结了，宝宝也有了，想要正式地和他结合在一起。  
　　一直以来，跨出第一步的是黑子，平时主动的是黑子，告白的那方也是黑子。  
　　当在花火下的河道中央听见黑子说出「火神君，我喜欢你」，他也有好多好多想要说的话。  
　　「其实第一次帮你做了以后，心就变得乱七八糟，所以那段梅雨期才老是在外面跑。」  
　　「之前生病我也知道自己没问题了，但还是不想让你走。」  
　　「打算从横滨回来就告白的，结果却又被你这家伙抢先了。」  
　　可是一切的话语都哽在喉间，说不出口，最后只能把面前这个全世界最帅气的人拉进怀里，用kiss来传达自己的心情。  
　　几个月来一直被动的火神鼓起勇气，这一次要由他来发起进攻。手上捏着亲子手账，火神直接在医院门口向黑子发出求婚宣言。  
　　「黑子！跟我结婚吧！请！」  
　　紧张得说完后用手背蹭满额头的汗，僵硬地抿着嘴看向黑子，下一秒对方扑进自己怀里，答应了他一生的请求。  
　　由于两个人都是入职第一年，虽然仪式的钱完全可以靠老爸，但他们还是决定只先办入籍手续，之后再靠自己的力量来补办结婚仪式。这种情况在美国那边非常普遍，但火神还是有点担心黑子，结果他的脸上却露出只有自己能察觉到的柔和变化。  
　　「只要是能和火神君，就足够了。」  
　　能够拥有这样的直率恋人，当时的火神又害羞又幸福，一把紧紧拥住对方。  
　　「黑子，我绝对会让你幸福的！」  
　　求婚入籍之后，生活就像真的开启了幸福一样，黑子身为男性omega，没有什么体型改变的负担，初期由于季节与孕激素食欲降低，但第四个月开始后，进食又恢复正常，甚至胃口比以前更好，对此黑子推测「大概是因为孩子像火神君」。  
　　火神其实希望孩子更像黑子一点，但只要是黑子生下来的，不管像谁他都绝对会好好守护。  
　　黑子的孕期比想象中要轻松，现在马上就要进入第六个月，上星期的产检通过B超影像，宝宝的头发、眉毛、睫毛都已经能看清，医生说进入孕中期后，早孕反应过去了，胎儿也较稳定，适当进行一些运动反而有好处，但火神还是保持高度注意力，不能轻易放松警惕。黑子某种程度上来说也是很马虎的，所以火神得时时刻刻注意着不能让他和宝宝有危险。  
　　看着最近白天嗜睡的黑子，火神想起上次听绿间那家伙说是因为孕期激素失调。外面的云层较之前变薄了，这样下去应该周末就能放晴，不过雪后的气温会降低，还好昨天回家路上买了不少食材，火神想着就这样和黑子呆在家里休息，过一个不外出的周末也是不错，而且明天还是他的生日，租点电影安静度过感觉也不坏。  
　　街道和马路上两侧都是皑皑的白雪，火神正在凝视外面的景色思考晚饭做什么，对面听到前辈们在讨论休息日的降旗向他这边问道。  
　　「你们两个打算怎么过休息日，这周也要去医院吗？」  
　　一旁的黑子听见声音醒过来，火神转过头和他四目相对的同时，知道他现在肯定不记得产检的行程，直接开口回答降旗。  
　　「下周去。」  
　　「说起来，你们之前不是在想名字吗，不会真的叫哲也三号吧？」  
　　上次去产检时，医生对着影像把孩子发育得更完整的毛发和骨骼指给他们看，指到一个地方时突然停口，沉默了两秒后说「我已经知道宝宝的性别了」。  
　　从黑子受孕后，一颗小小的受精卵成长到现在有了生理性别，小家伙是个男孩子，虽然完全的性征要到孩子出生长到中学后才能知道，但火神听见医生这么说时心里真实的喜悦又加了一分。  
　　「什么什么？你们在说小宝宝的事情吗？」  
　　听到他们三个之间的对话，周围原本在讨论周末的人群围了过来，河原开着玩笑说。  
　　「我记得是男孩子对吧，要是食量和火神一样，你们家得换一个更大的电饭煲了。」  
　　火神家的公寓作为大家开party常用地点，几乎大部分人都对他们家的器具十分了解。  
　　「之前你俩不是说在想名字嘛，决定了吗？」  
　　现在清醒了的黑子回答他们。  
　　「是的，关于这个，我和火神君已经决定好了。」  
　　「这么快！」  
　　上次从医院检查完后，火神陪着黑子一起回了趟他父母家，他母亲知道消息后很开心，还催促早点决定名字比较好，因为孩子出生后两周内要去市役所申报，毕竟他们平时工作忙，不放在心上的话时间马上就过去了。  
　　「那是什么样的名字！」  
　　火神和黑子对视了一眼，把孩子的名字说出来。  
　　「幸也。」  
　　「幸也？为什么？」  
　　被问到名字意思，火神一时不懂要怎么启齿，正在组织要怎么说时，部长忽然蹦蹦跳跳地进了办公室，高调地宣告。  
　　「大家——明天要去社员旅行噢！」  
　　「诶！？！！！！！！！！！」  
　　突如其来的消息让所有人都惊呆了。  
　　「不是说取消了吗！」  
　　「而且明天？！」  
　　部长露出甜甜的笑容。  
　　「明天放晴，北海道的旅行取消了所以临时决定去附近的雪场，开车过去只要两个小时！场地里还有林间平地，我们可以玩生存游戏！」  
　　她解释完后小金井带头发出叫好。  
　　「临时社员旅行！太好了！！！」  
　　「黑子，顺便给你开生日会噢！」  
　　原本取消旅行的遗憾瞬时消失，办公室里又变得热闹起来。  
　　「派对！」  
　　「雪啊！」  
　　「滑雪，喜欢。」  
　　「伊月你还是别去了。」  
　　部长做决定还是这么突然，虽然打乱了他想为黑子庆生的计划，但火神对这群偶尔过于欢脱的前辈们已经适应了，黑子应该也会喜欢热闹的生日会。  
　　火神在小学三年级时，因为老爸调往海外工作，也转学一并前往美国的洛杉矶，在那里一直待到二十二岁，参加完毕业典礼，他决定回日本就职生活。选择了这个公司，四月正式入职，原本以为按照日本的社会模式，这里也会是严谨无趣的地方，结果办公室里的这群家伙却意外地爱玩闹，两个部门间的氛围虽然很吵，可火神觉得这样也不差，不如说度过十个月后他也变得很喜欢这个团队了。  
　　开心之余，大家确定好了第二天的集合时间和地点，不用带什么用具，全都能直接在雪场租到，讨论好后时间也过去了半小时，正好雪又变小了一些，大家从座位上起身一起出公司。  
　　和他们打过招呼后分手，火神和黑子转身往车站走。雪天的空气冰冰凉凉，钻进鼻腔内非常清新，灯光照在周围的雪上，整个世界没有平时傍晚的昏暗，反而透着一股明亮。  
　　「火神君，刚才为什么不解释『幸也』的意思？」  
　　走在路上黑子突然开口，果然什么都会被他注意到。  
　　「因为、太害羞了啊……」  
　　听了理由的黑子嘴角轻微翘起，伸出手来牵住火神。  
　　「果然是火神君。」  
　　「你这家伙、不许笑。」  
　　虽然被恋人调侃自己不直率，但火神还是用更热的掌心把他的手揣进口袋。  
　　其实幸也这个名字是他和奶奶一起决定的，上周末过去时，知道宝宝一切健康的黑子奶奶非常开心，火神陪她喝茶时她忽然说。  
　　「人啊，能够遇到命运之番的概率非常低，我们哲君能够遇到火神君真是太幸运了。」  
　　「那火神君、这孩子就叫幸也怎么样。」  
　　黑子就这样顺着奶奶的话决定了孩子的名字。这种令人害羞的理由，火神实在无法在这么一大群人面前说出口。  
　　  
　　回到公寓楼下时，雪差不多停了，外套上沾到的少量颗粒早就化成雪水，看起来和被小雨淋到一样。刚把门打开跨进玄关，听见进门声响的二号立刻冲上来欢迎他们回家。  
　　火神小时候被大型犬咬过，所以最初见到二号时，即使它很小也还是被吓得不轻，但经过几个月的努力，现在虽然还谈不上能好好和它相处，但也可以在黑子的鼓励下摸摸二号的脑袋。  
　　黑子抱起二号把走廊和起居室的灯打开，把门锁上火神也脱鞋往里走。在室外走了这么长时间，黑子的鼻子冻得通红。虽然家里有暖气，火神向来体温较高，但黑子的身体无法立刻暖起来。  
　　「火神君？」  
　　拉过他褪下手套后的手，果然冰凉得可怕，火神用手掌裹住那双手。  
　　「来年买一个暖炉吧。」  
　　「诶，怎么突然说这个？」  
　　明明在除夕夜吃荞麦面时黑子还做出过「过年都不能缩在暖炉里吃橘子，来年我要回娘家」的发言，看来他自己什么都不记得了。  
　　「嘛，更有『家』的感觉吧。」  
　　说完火神有些不好意思，黑子却露出笑容，老是被他这样温柔地看着，再这样下去心脏会过负荷崩溃的。是因为怀孕吗，还是因为别的，黑子现在给火神感觉整个人都变得不一样。  
　　「总觉得你这家伙最近变得爱笑了。」  
　　「有吗？」  
　　「当然有啊，还挺明显的……」  
　　「可是别人都没这么说，」黑子顺了顺二号的脊背，思考后回答他，「果然还是因为火神君太温柔了。」  
　　面对他那双蓝色的大眼睛，里面仿佛有液体在摇曳一般，火神的脸咻地变红。  
　　「笨蛋！不要动不动就说这种话啦！」脸上热得难受，火神松开黑子的手，「我去做饭了，你等身体变热了再摘掉围巾。」  
　　说完他像逃似的钻进厨房。  
　　起居室里的电视被打开，火神穿上围裙从冰箱里拿出食材，今天晚上做补充铁质的牛肉丼。夜里回家后十分安静，和二号陷进沙发的黑子好像又睡着了，不小的公寓里只有做菜和电视节目的声音。  
　　快速地把晚饭做好，火神叫起小憩的哲也一号和二号，今天加了咖喱的牛肉做得不错，黑子好像挺喜欢，比平时多吃了半碗饭。吃过晚饭后火神起身收拾餐盘，调好浴缸的温度和水量，催促黑子一会儿洗澡，接着回到厨房洗碗。  
　　平时两个人在一起，不用说太多的话也并不会心生焦虑，只是坐在一起也很舒服，每天一起上班，一起回家，再一起睡觉，在繁忙工作后安定运转的日常，火神和黑子都很喜欢。暖风吹得身体很暖和，这种冬季限定的温暖，轻易地就让人生出幸福的感觉。  
　　做完家事，黑子还抱着笔记本坐在沙发上，火神摘下围裙走过去。  
　　「怎么还不去洗澡。」  
　　「我在看部长传过来的网页。」  
　　说着他把笔记本转向火神，屏幕上的内容是明天要去的雪场相关。  
　　「感觉还不错嘛，有不同程度的雪道。」  
　　「火神君之前说会滑雪对吗？」  
　　「啊，板类运动我都挺擅长的。」  
　　火神边浏览边点头，双板单板他都会，加上以前在美国还参加了冲浪俱乐部，所以他更喜欢单板滑雪，想起那种侧身高速滑行的体验，皮肤细胞就隐隐兴奋。  
　　但黑子不一样。  
　　「我记得你是，小学的时候和家人去旅行时滑过一次对吧。」  
　　黑子奶奶还给火神看过，他那张拿着滑雪板在雪场的照片，外套上的一片片雪块明显是摔出来的。  
　　「如果只是基础，我还是可以的。」  
　　黑子话里有几分真实几分逞强火神都知道，他说没问题应该就没什么，但想到还有宝宝，火神还是有些不放心。  
　　「不过明天大家还是去初级雪道的吧。」  
　　「火神君不去滑雪坡吗？」  
　　看着网页上漂亮的雪山图，心有所顾虑的火神犹豫两秒刚想回答，黑子就像知道他的想法一样先开口。  
　　「请不用担心我，医生说了现在适当做点运动也可以的。」  
　　「我知道，但！」  
　　「火神君，我也是爸爸，我一定会保护好自己和宝宝的，请你不用那么担心。」  
　　啊啊，被他看破了，火神一时羞愧不已，连这样的信任都不给伴侣，他真是太差劲了。  
　　手忽然被黑子握住，拉着放到肚子上，他用坚定的眼神看过来。  
　　「这几个月火神君都做得很好，以后也一定会是幸也引以为豪的爸爸。」  
　　「黑子……」  
　　火神一把将他拉进怀里，明明自己不擅长表达，但黑子却总是细心地观察了一切，知道自己的担心，自己的焦虑。后脑勺覆上了黑子的手，轻轻地抚摸着火神的头发，不像他自己的炙热，但却温温的，让人安心。  
　　「火神君，一起去洗澡吧。」  
　　「一起？」  
　　紧紧拥着的黑子推开他的怀抱，双臂绕上火神的脖子，难得用撒娇的感觉在耳边说。  
　　「嗯，想和火神君一起泡澡。」  
　　  
　　公寓内的浴室不小，洗过身子后火神抱着黑子坐进浴缸。原本的水位因两具身体的进入一下上涌，直接没过黑子的锁骨。暖和的热水摇曳，蒸气脱出水面往上冒，扑到脸上十分爽快，感叹也随之脱口而出。  
　　「啊，好舒服。」  
　　「火神君好像老头子。」  
　　「你不也觉得很舒服嘛。」  
　　浴缸里容下两个人绰绰有余，将来孩子出生了和他俩一起泡澡也容得下，别说一个孩子，三个孩子也不是问题，想着想着火神收紧怀里的人，肌肤相贴时能闻到黑子身上的味道，这种时候总是觉得即使是零距离也还不够。  
　　把下巴抵在黑子的肩上，闭眼享受了一会儿耳边忽然听见他开口。  
　　「火神君！」  
　　「什么。」  
　　「刚才幸也动了。」  
　　难得比平常更激动的黑子拉过火神的手，放在小腹上方，轻微的震动从他的肚子里传过来。二十周第一次的胎动，到现在的第六个月，幸也已经非常愿意与他们互动，踢踢腿，用小手捅黑子的子宫。虽然不是第一次感受这种胎动，但真的每一次都让人觉得幸福。  
　　火神低下头在黑子的颊边吻了一口，能看见黑子的耳朵迅速变红。  
　　「火神君怎么那么突然。」  
　　「只是突然想到，能单独给你过生日的机会真难得。」  
　　想要两个人像热恋一样黏着对方过一天，但周围热情的家伙却很多，不止公司里的大家，还有黑子的那群特殊友人们，加上宠爱他的家人们，来年还得再加上一个小家伙，火神突然意识到自己能成为他的伴侣是多么幸运。  
　　温存不到一分钟，黑子毫无征兆地提起一件事。  
　　「说起来，我们是不是该改称呼了。」  
　　「为什么一下想到这件事。」  
　　「因为，以后幸也的姓氏也是火神。」  
　　「对噢……」  
　　听黑子这么说，火神才想起来还有这件事。关于称呼这件事，当初入籍的时候两个人也讨论过一番。如今的日本提交结婚届后也不一定非要改姓，为了方便两个人还是保留原来的姓氏，关于孩子，因为日本不像美国可以有复合姓，所以这个孩子确定跟火神姓，如果以后还要孩子，下一个就跟黑子姓。  
　　「现在幸也还没有出生，不过等他进了幼稚园也会有人叫他『火神君』。」  
　　黑子说得没错，这样一来在家里还这么叫就会造成混淆。火神可不想到时候幸也问黑子「为什么要叫爸爸『火神君』，我也是『火神』啊」。  
　　没想到才活到二十三岁居然就要面对这种棘手的问题，他还以为黑子会一辈子叫自己「火神君」，他苦恼抱着黑子在水里晃动。  
　　「啊我真的完全没想到这个问题，怎么办，要改吗？」  
　　「普通夫妇彼此之间的称呼有点难开口呢。」  
　　普通夫妇是指叫「老公」「老婆」吗，一想到那个画面火神浑身不对劲。  
　　「不不不，一上来就那样叫难度系数也太高了！」  
　　黑子也认可他的说法。  
　　「也是，叫火神君『老婆』的话大家都会笑得喘不上气的。」  
　　「哈！？普通来说不是应该反过来吗！」  
　　黑子无视他的吐槽，继续思考称呼的事。  
　　「果然还是叫名字更好吧。」  
　　名字啊，火神想了想，像青峰那家伙直接叫「阿哲」吗，还是像黑子妈妈叫「哲也」更好。  
　　半躺在怀里的黑子忽然仰头看过来。  
　　「火神君，要试试吗？」  
　　火神盯着他撩起刘海下清楚的濡湿脸颊，心脏忽然咚咚咚地加速起来。  
　　「大我君。」  
　　「哲也。」  
　　叫出名字的同时不知哪里的水滴也落下，滴答一声后一时沉默的浴室内安静得充满害羞的蒸汽，冒在脸上发烫得很，和黑子对视的火神也能看见他的两颊变得通红。  
　　「果然还是太难了！」  
　　打破寂静后火神把头埋进黑子的颈窝，听见他也认同的话语。  
　　「确实，我们还是等幸也出生后再慢慢改过来吧。」  
　　有了孩子，生活里的各种细节果然会一点一点发生改变，现在一切都还只是准备阶段，等幸也真的出生后，不仅仅只是称呼要换，还有更多的变化会随之而来。  
　　忽然火神想到另一件事。  
　　「说起来，你的肚子没有太大变化，那胸呢？」  
　　虽然怀孕过程有些不同，但男性omega生育后也是要进行母乳喂养的。  
　　「上次医生说，为了以后出乳汁，现在洗澡的时候要按摩一下胸部，但是……」  
　　黑子停顿住，自己捂上胸口，他的胸部在普通男性中也是平平坦坦的，他说着转过身不满地戳戳火神的胸肌。  
　　「要是火神君能出奶就好了，明明看上去里面有好多。」  
　　「你这家伙在说什么傻话……」  
　　火神抓住他不安分的手，忽然把他转向自己，这下变成两人对着的体位，黑子脸上露出不解的神情。  
　　「火神君？」  
　　「虽然我挺喜欢你的胸部，但是为了幸也不会挨饿，还是要好好努力才行。」  
　　「你说努力……啊……」  
　　黑子的话被火神摸上胸部的动作打断。  
　　双手覆盖住他那表面毫无变化的胸膛，但只是掌心摩挲过乳尖而已，黑子就眉头皱起，一副隐忍的姿态。  
　　好色。  
　　想要更仔细地看清他的表情变化，忍不住手臂握住黑子的腰，用力把人拉近，他的双腿分开直接坐到自己的小腹上。  
　　「黑子，医生说要怎么按摩？」  
　　也许带着坏心眼，但火神还是作出好爸爸的样子向黑子询问要怎么做。  
　　「普通地抚摸……」  
　　听见对方细细的声音，火神遵从黑子的说法，放在他腰间的手往上移动，滑过能直接触摸到肋骨的皮肤，用整个手掌捂住贫瘠的胸部轻轻揉起来，身上的黑子马上颤抖着搭上火神的肩膀。  
　　「然后呢？」  
　　「揪一下……」  
　　「什么？」  
　　手上一边继续按摩，嘴上却明知故问，黑子又气又羞地瞪了火神一眼，沉默后老实说出口。  
　　「……乳首。」  
　　火神终于拈上早已立起的乳首，硬硬的像渴望被摘下的浆果。拇指和食指捏住两颗凸起，按黑子说的，用适量的力度揪揉，大概是由于孕期变得敏感的原因，被碰触的黑子浑身仿佛触电一样，腰马上软下来，整个人的重量都压在他的身上。  
　　「火神君……」  
　　黑子身上特有的荷尔蒙香气渐渐散发出来，好闻的，甜甜的，无比诱人，让人忍不住想要品尝，这么想着的火神张口含住面前的东西，黑子马上随他的举动发出声音。  
　　「啊……」  
　　明明最初相遇的时候，这张脸像扑克一样，面部肌肉只是随动作牵扯，性冷淡的体质简直就和写在脸上一样，事到如今只是被含住乳头就露出一脸淫乱的神情。  
　　想到以后嘴里的东西也和「火神君」这个称呼一样，不再是自己独占的，虽然知道很孩子气，但火神还是觉得有点不爽。  
　　用唇瓣攫住，舌尖在乳尖周围的红晕上碾过，舔舐吸吮发出的响声在浴室内显得格外清晰。黑子的手指插进他的发间，滚烫的身体说明一切。  
　　可爱，黑子的呼吸，黑子的声音，黑子的所有反应，都好可爱。  
　　火神松嘴，用手捧住黑子的脸庞，仰头吻了上去。  
　　唇瓣交叠，口腔内的温度与液体互相传递，浴缸里的水随他们的动作发出晃动拍打的声音。软下来的黑子在亲吻间整个人趴在火神怀里，用鼻子发出嗯哼的享受声。  
　　能感觉到下身接触的地方有了变化，火神在换气间用能咬到黑子耳朵的距离说话。  
　　「这次、只是接吻就有感觉了吗？」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　回应着火神的黑子自己把腰往前送，谁能想到这样的他以前是个性冷淡的omega。火神拉起身后的浴缸塞把水放到只剩浅浅一层，接着如黑子所愿，把自己硬起的性器顶在他的后面，白皙的股间果然已经变得湿哒哒的了。  
　　用手在他光滑的后背上来回扫动。  
　　「我要进去了。」  
　　「是。」  
　　黑子同意后，火神把龟头对准入口，挤进去的瞬间立刻被后穴温暖地包裹住。  
　　「好紧……」  
　　身上的人已经迷乱了，大概根本不知道他说了什么，只是努力地在调整气息，吞入大半根后，脸上居然满足地露出笑容，迷迷糊糊地搂过来，用火神从来没听过的声音叫出声。  
　　「大我君……」  
　　脑内宛如有根弦断了一样，火神在黑子的呼唤下缓缓地开始抽插。尽管是雪后的寒冬，但浴室里的温度一点都不低，尽管水放了大半，但彼此触碰间完全不觉得有任何凉意，别说会冷了，在热情的动作中，两具身体反而火热得滚烫。  
　　位于上方的黑子小腿肌肉用力，开始自己配合着火神的动作往下坐，借着重力，一次比一次进入得更深，肉棒被温热的后穴绞紧，有韵律的吞吐仿佛和黑子的呼吸同步一样，原本的引导权被他夺去过后，火神的大脑也变得混沌起来，想要在他体内肆意捣弄，想要乱来地冲撞，想要把黑子操得流出生理性泪水。  
　　在大脑理性即将被荷尔蒙吞噬的瞬间，火神感觉到黑子体内有一个很小的力道戳出来。像是从子宫里捅出来的一样。  
　　不安的害怕瞬间爬上后背，火神连忙抓住黑子的手腕，将深埋在他体内的性器抽出一部分。  
　　「黑子！慢一点！」  
　　「啊？」  
　　完全不懂发生了什么的黑子眼神里充满欲望的氤氲。想要说刚才幸也动了，但就目前的状况来看他根本不可能听进去。  
　　被打断的黑子内心不满，嘴唇也缠了上来。为了安抚他，火神张开嘴应和，攫住对方那条笨拙乱探的舌头，夺回引导方的地位，用自己灵巧的舌头扫过黑子的齿间，引得他发出可爱的鼻音。  
　　虽然黑子过了早孕阶段后性欲比以往发情更强烈，但是火神却不能任由他乱来。孕期并不是完全不能做爱，但是有不少需要考虑的地方。  
　　火神紧紧吻住黑子，指尖抚上他的胸部，转而用更多的亲抚来刺激他，好让他不再有别的任性动作。  
　　保持着插入的姿势，下身往前挺入，保持不快的节奏，黑子又甜美地喘起来。  
　　「啊啊……哈啊……」  
　　他身上的荷尔蒙萦绕充斥而来，这就是「命运之番」的力量，黑子像溺水一样在火神唇间索取，亲吻和抽送的声音落在浴室里，充斥耳间。  
　　和黑子一起发出快乐的喘息，舒服的感觉充满全身，埋在他的体内无法自拔，最后黑子在不算激烈的动作中射了出来。火神退出令人留恋的穴道，还在快感余韵中的黑子伸手裹住他的阴茎上下套弄，不一会儿也尽数释放。  
　　做完过后的两个人躺在浴缸里大口喘息，除了呼吸声只能听见公寓外的凛冽风声。浴缸被精液弄脏了，还要赶快和黑子一起冲个澡，不然真的会着凉的。脑内想着要赶紧起来，但火神却抱着怀里的人无力起身。  
　　趴在胸膛上的黑子也一样，紧紧搂着他。  
　　过了一会儿，意识恢复的黑子撑起身，从上方俯视下来，把眼中满含的心情传达给火神。  
　　「火神君，我爱你。」  
　　又一步被抢先了。  
　　火神捏住黑子的下巴，抬头吻了上去。甜蜜的吻好像也充满着香草的味道，心脏里这种无法呼吸的幸福感涌上来，黑子怀孕后火神才知道这样一步一步孕育生命有多神奇，和他说的一样，火神也觉得能在「命运」的力量下相遇真是太好了。  
　　长长的亲吻结束，火神拥住黑子。  
　　「我能被生下来遇到你真好。」  
　　「火神君反了吧，要过生日的是我噢。」  
　　「我知道，黑子，生日快乐。」  
现在的他无法像黑子那样帅气地直率表白，但他们已经在钟情后定下誓言，心里所有的爱意还可以用一生来慢慢传达。

 

END


End file.
